Persona : Resurrection
by Varianto A
Summary: Chapter 9: minato and friends go to tartarus. They meet something troublesome to fight? How will they fight it? Review and read please. Discontinue and up to adaptation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak punya Persona 3 Atau sebagainya…

**Persona: Resurrection**

**Chapter 1:**

**Awakening**

Date:?

Place:?

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi… aku akan menolongmu." ucap seorang wanita berambut perak dan memakai pakaian yang berwarna biru. (Elizabeth)

"Maafkan aku yang tidak menghentikanmu sebelum semua ini terjadi." Ucapnya sekali lagi sambil menatap patung seorang laki-laki yang menutupi sebuah pintu emas dengan rantai di tangannya.

"Setelah kau bangun, kau harus melawati sejumlah rintangan yang mungkin berat bagi semua orang. Apakah kau siap?" Tanya wanita itu.

Apakah dia bercakap kepada patung itu atau jiwa yang berada di dalam patung itu? Kita tak akan kemana-mana jika membicarakan tentang perecakapan mereka.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru yang tidak terdapat isinya dari dalam bukunya.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu dan menyegel Nyx. Tetapi ini hanya sementara saja. Dalam waktu 1 tahun kau harus mengumpulkan teman-temanmu dan saling gotong royong untuk mengalahkan Nyx." Ucapnya.

Dia menempelkan kartu itu ke tubuh patung. Tiba-tiba Cahaya Putih kebiruan memancar dari tubuh Patung itu dan mulai merayap ke seluruh area itu.

Kegelapan di sekitar Elizabeth mulai menghilang. Cahaya menempati tempat itu dengan terangnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh patung itu mulai menghilang dan kartu yang menempal padanya mulai muncul sebuah gambar.

Cahaya-cahaya itu mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah tubuh. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbentuk Tangan, kepala, badan, dan kaki. Sampai akhirnya menjadi seseorang berambut biru yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Patung itu pun menghilang saat laki-laki itu muncul dan kartu yang menempel di badan patung mulai muncul gambar laki-laki yang muncul.

"Terima kasih Elizabeth, Kau telah menolongku." Kata Minato

"Masih lama waktu untuk berterima kasih. Saat ini kau harus mengumpulkan orang-orang yang dapat membantumu dan mengalahkan Nyx sekali lagi. Itu adalah pesan Igor. Dan Kartu itu bersifat sementara. Mengerti?" jawab elizbeth

"_Is that so?_ Baiklah, tetapi bisa berikan aku pakaian terlebih dahulu?"

" Ini pakaian untukmu." Elizabeth menjentikkan Jarinya dan pakaianpun muncul.

"_Thanks a lot!_" ucap Minato

Segera dia pakaikan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam. Lalu dia menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

"Waktu masih berjalan. Cepatlah engkau menemukan mereka." ucap elizabeth

"_i know._ Maka dari itu kau panggil aku kan?" jawab minato

Setelah itu minato masuk ke pintu.

"Minato-sama... Berhati-hatilah..."ucap Elizabeth dengan nada setengah khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja... sampai jumpa." jawab minato

Pintu telah tertutup dan dimulailah kisah perjalanan kedua Minato untuk mencari teman-temannya yang berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda dan orang-orang yang dapat membantunya. Dengan senyum harmonis minato, Elizabeth menahan segel dengan sekuat tenaga dan menunggu di tempat dimana pertarungan terakhir dimulai.

**Author's word:**

Terima kasih karena telah membaca Fanfic saya yang pertama. Mohon maaf jika ada kekeliruan karena saya masih pemula (dan terlalu pendek). Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2!

Junpei: Kapan kita tampil?

Author: Sabar... nanti juga muncul…

Kanji: nanti Anggota Junes muncul juga kan? (dengan gaya siap memukul author dengan kursi)

Author: kalau memungkinkan ya… :D

P.S: Tolong di review dan Comment, Okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series… well, maybe…

**Chapter 2:**

**The First Meeting**

Place: Dorm- Minato's room.

Minato terbangun di tempat tidur. "Dimana aku?" dia melihat kesekelilingnya dan merasakan _nostalgic feeling_ di ruangan itu.

Lalu seseorang membuka pintu. Minato melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah, wajahnya lumayan cantik, bermata merah, _earphone_ merah, dan memakai pakaian Gekkoukan High.

" Nii-chan sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya wanita itu dengan tiba-tiba.

" Ha? Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah setengah kaget. (yang pasti masih dengan gaya sok cool...)

"Ya iyalah onii-chan... memang siapa lagi di ruangan ini?" jawab wanita itu dengan senyum diwajahnya

_Onii-chan? Memangnya aku kakakmu..._

Minato tak dapat berkata apa-apa... dia masih bingung dengan situasi yang berada didepannya.

Situasi yang pertama: Minato baru kembali dari tidurnya dan belum tahu waktu dan tanggal.

Situasi yang Kedua: Minato memiliki misi penting dan waktunya terbuang.

Situasi yang ketiga: Di depannya ada seorang wanita yang memanggil Minato Onii-chan!

"Onii-chan tak apa-apa? Kok wajahnya pucat gitu?"

Ha? Oh t-tak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya dengan senyum kecil di wajah.

Lalu keheningan pun datang sampai minato angkat bicara.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa kau memanggilku onii-chan? Aku pun tidak mengenalmu..." tanya minato

"..."

Wanita itu diam seribu bahasa. Senyuman yang ada diwajahnya hilang saat Minato menanyakan pertanyaan itu. (kejem banget Minato ya..)

"Ku tanya sekali lagi... _Who are you?_"

Minato bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tetapi tetap saja diam dan mulai menangis.

"A-aku sebenarnya..." dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berbicara

"Kau sebenarnya siapa!"

"A-aku..."

"Kau sebenarnya siapa!"

" *hiks*Maafkan aku! Maafkan karena keluar seenaknya saja! *hiks*" Wanita itu menangis dengan kencang.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..." Minato semakin bingung dengan wanita itu.

" *Hiks* sebenarnya... *hiks* aku bagian dari jiwa mu... *hiks*"

"Jadi kau adalah aku… EH! KAU ADALAH AKU?" tanya minato dengan wajah yang benar-benar kaget.

To be continued

Authors note:

Akhirnya selesai... setelah lima hari sakit dan ditambah alergi penulis masih tetap menulis walau banyak liburan… bagaimana dengan liburan anda?

Short drama:

Minato: Author…

Author: Yes?

Minato: kenapa belahan jiwaku cewek?

Author: ... karena kau mirip cewek... (baru nyadar)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Fool is 0, 0 is Infinite**

Dengan wajah terkejut Minato menatap belahan dirinya yang berbentuk wanita. Tapi ada satu hal yang menggantung, mengapa dia tidak berambut biru! Apakah dia benar-benar salah satu jiwaku?

"Hey! Itu nggak sopan namanya! Masa nggak boleh berambut merah! Itu namanya diskriminasi!" bentak cewek itu dengan wajah marah, tetapi dengan gaya anak kecil.

"Ah? Kau bisa baca pikiranku?" tanya minato.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kan aku bagian dari jiwa kakak! Jadi, Biasa dong kalau bisa baca pikiran kakak." jawab cewek itu

"*sigh* Baiklah. Sekarang aku percaya kau adalah jiwaku. By the Way, Bagaimana kau bisa ke dunia ini?" Tanya Minato dengan nada serius.

"Oh, itu. Saat kakak terbangun jiwa kakak kan masih di dalam patung kakak. Makanya aku diam-diam keluar dari tubuh kakak dan masuk kesebuah lubang dan saat terbangun aku berada di kamar kakak tanpa memakai busana. Makanya aku cepat-cepat mencari pakaian dan mendapat seragam wanita sekolah kakak dulu." jawabnya dengan wajah innocent nya.

Udah keluar nggak bilang-bilang minjem baju nggak ngomong pula. Dasar cewek nggak sopan. Tapi, Dorm ini kan udah nggak ada yang ninggalin. Nggak papa deh, dari pada ribut.

" Oke, kalau begitu. Aku punya satu pertanyaan. Siapa namamu?" tanya ia.

"Nama? Aku nggak punya nama. Oh ya! Gimana kalau kakak kasih nama aku! Tapi yang bagus ya!" pintanya dengan merengek.

"Ha? Baiklah... Hmm... apa nama yang cocok." Minato berpikir. Nama apa yang cocok untuk cewek itu. Bagaimana kalau Minako! Karena dia adalah bagian dari Minato dan tidak mungkin menamainya nama cowok.

"Oke! Dapat nih! Namamu sekarang Minako! Bagaimana?"

"Nama yang bagus! Aku suka nama itu! Mulai sekarang namaku Arisato Minako! Semoga kita bisa menjadi Kakak-adik yang serasi ya!" Jawab Minako dengan memeluk tangan Minato dengan senyum yang sangat manis dari wajahnya.

Lalu Minato mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Suara kaca yang pecah dan sebuah kartu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Thou art i and i am thou. Thou blessed by Fool Arcana, use it wisely and thou will get the path to the Blessed end. "

Minato terdiam tanpa kata. Apa mungkin Minako sama seperti dirinya? Apakah dia mempunyai kemampuan seperti dirinya? Mungkin itu benar. Mengapa? Karena Minato dan Minako adalah identitas yang sama.

"Apakah kakak melihat kartu itu?" tanya Minako sambil menunjukkan ke jarak pandangnya.

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat kartu itu. Apakah kakak tidak melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Karena aku tahu isi pikiran kakak."

Minato tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya dapat ditebak dengan mudah. Maka kemungkinan besar dia tak dapat berbohong di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku melihatnya, tetapi tidak didepanmu. Kartu itu ada dihadapanku sekarang." Ucap Minato.

"Bagaiman kalau kita ambil kartu itu? Mungkin kita bisa melihat isi kartu itu." Tanya minako.

"Baiklah. Coba kita ambil kartu itu."

Minato mengambil kartu yang ada di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba kartu itu bersinar. Setelah sinar itu mulai meredup, kartu itu bergambarkan Orpheus yang biasa.

Minato kaget dengan kartu itu, mengapa kartu itu bergambar Orpheus bukan Messiah? Apa mungkin! Tidak itu tidak mungkin.

"Kak? Gambar Orpheus yang tertera di kartumu ya? Jangan-jangan "Dia" sudah terlepas?" Tanya Minako dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya. Mungkin "Dia" sudah bebas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah halangan kita." jawab Minato.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita mulai mencari kawan-kawan yang dapat membantu kita. Semoga kita menemukan mereka semua sebelum Nyx kembali."

"Iya kak! Aku mengerti seperti kata paman Igor. Angka 0 dapat memasukkan semua angka kedalamnya. Ya kan?"

"ya. Tapi kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Mengerti?"

"Wakatta, onii-chan."

Dengan senyum lembut Minako mereka berdua memulai perjalanan mereka mencari kawan yang dapat membantu.

Place: Iwatodai station.

_Iwatodai. Iwatodai. Anda sudah sampai di Iwatodai harap jangan meninggalkan barang-barang anda._

Seorang wanita menutup bukunya dan mengambil barangnya. Semua lelaki melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya yang manis dengan rambut biru yang panjang dan menggunakan seragam gekkoukan, mempesona para lelaki yang melihatnya. Dia turun dari kereta dan bergegas keluar dari stasiun.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah Peta dari sakunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan peta. Di perjalanan dia membeli sebuah Minuman dari vending machine di jalan.

Dia beristirahat sejenak dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang bergambar Minato. Lalu dia membuang kaleng kosong ditangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, dia sampai di depan Dorm yang ditempati Minato. Lalu dibukanya pintu dorm itu dan masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang di Velvet room."

Dihadapannya terdapat seorang laki-laki tua berhidung panjang dan memakai jas biru tua. Di sebelahnya terdapat wanita berambut blonde panjang, memakai pakaian berwarna biru, dan memegang sebuah buku.

"hmm... seperinya kau adalah salah satu yang dicari oleh clientku sekarang." ucap lelaki itu.

Cewek itu bingung dengan perkataan sang lelaki dan dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"oh.. maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu namaku. Nama saya Igor dan ini asisten ku Margareth." Igor berkata sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke wanita disebelahnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." ucap Margareth.

"Baiklah sekarang tolong isi kontrak ini. Isi nama anda dan tanda tangan disini." Igor mencentikkan jarinya dan sebuah kontrak muncul di meja.

Wanita itu mengambil bulpen di sebelah kontraknya dan mulai menulis namanya.

"Takazuki Rena"

"Terima kasih karena menandatangani kontrak ini. Tenang saja dengan kontrak ini anda tidak akan dirugikan dengan persetujuannya." ucap igor.

"Apa sebenarnya isi kontrak itu?" tanya Rena.

"Isi kontrak ini? Jika anda sudah menandatangani kontrak ini, berarti anda salah satu dari client saya dan anda harus membantu client saya." jawab igor dengan muka serius.

Rena mengeluarkan mimik bingung di wajahnya. Siapa yang harus dibantunya? Apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya?

"Sepertinya waktu anda sudah habis. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di waktu yang akan datang. Sampai waktu itu tiba... sampai jumpa."

Rena membuka matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada di Dorm yang akan ditempatinya.

Apakah tadi mimpi atau kenyataan? Hanya Igor yang tahu jawabannya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note:

Ouuussshhhhaaaaaaaa. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 walaupun membuatnya terburu-buru. Tetapi mudah-mudahan dapat menyenangkan para pembaca dan Reviewers. Harap tunggu chapter 4!

Little Drama:

Minako: nii-chan, nanti aku tidur dimana?

Minato: Ha? Memang nggak berani tidur di atas sendirian?

Minako: enggak.

Minato: ya udah tidur di kamarku saja.

Minako: Hore! Tidur sama kakak!

Minato: Sini tidur di sebelahku.

Minako: Bener nih? Horee!

Minato: (semoga nggak kenapa-napa)

Minako: tenang nggak akan Minako apa-apain kok!

Minato: (Semoga...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Take A Deep Breath**

Place: Iwatodai's Dorm –main lobby

"Halo? Apakah ada orang disini?" Tak ada yang menjawab nya. Rena terdiam dan berpikir. Apa tak ada orang? Seharusnya ini dorm kan? Mengapa sepi sekali?

"Apa ada orang? Tolong jawab aku!" Dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi Rena menyahut, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berada dihadapannya.

"Siapa... kau...?" tanya anak itu.

"Namaku Rena. Apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak... apa kau ingin tinggal disini? Jika begitu... berhati-hatilah..."

"?" Rena tak mengerti apa ucapannya. "Dimana Orang tuamu?" tanya rena.

Belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, anak perempuan itu menghilang dengan seketika.

Rena mencarinya disekelliling lobby, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda anak perempuan itu. Saat mengingat anak itu, dia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dulu. Ya, dulu sekali.

Kulitnya yang berwarna putih, rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan terurai, mata berwarna merah dengan tatapan yang sedih, dan dress hitam panjang.

Lalu Rena terdiam dan berpikir tentang gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Place: Iwatodai's dorm – Minato and Minako room's

Sementara Rena direpotkan di lobby dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Minato di repotkan dengan belahan jiwanya Minako.

"Nii-chan, i'm hungry... ambil makanan yuk..." rengek Minako dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing.

"Mana mungkin ada makanan disini... tahu sendiri kan disini nggak ditinggalin orang..." jawab Minato dengan sabar. (wuiss bisa juga minato sabar.)

"Nggak mau! Mau makan! Sekarang! Kalau enggak Minako nangis nih!" Ancam Minako.

Dengan sabar Minato mengambil dompetnya di Meja dan keluar untuk membeli makanan. (Di dalam pikirannya: Lihat aja nanti! Tak suruh masak banyak mampus koe!)

"Nii-chan bilang apa?" Tanya minako dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Eng-enggak kok..." jawab Minato dan bergegas turun kebawah.

Saat menuruni tangga dia melihat sesosok cewek di Lobby.

cewek itu melihat Minato dan menghampirinya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau tinggal disini?" tanya cewek itu (Rena).

"ya. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Takazuki Rena. Murid pindahan ke Gekkoukan High. Anda?"

"Arisato Minato. Salam kenal." jawab Minato dengan menjulurkan tangan. Rena menggenggam tangan Minato dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Oh ya. Dari mana kau tahu disini ada dorm?" tanya Minato.

"Ha? Saya diberi tahu oleh presiden perusahaan Kirijo Group." jawab Rena.

"Mitsuru... huh? Oh ya! Kau tahu ini Hari dan tanggal berapa?"

"Hari Kamis tanggal 1 maret 2012. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Rena.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa. O-oh ya! Lantai dua untuk anak laki-laki dan lantai 3 untuk anak perempuan. Ada satu orang yang belum aku perkenalkan. Tunggu sebentar ya." Minato bergegas kembali kekamarnya.

"Minako!" teriak Minato.

"oh, nii-chan sudah pulang. Mana makanannya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato menarik tangan Minako dengan kencang sampai Minako terseret. (parah lo Minato...)

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Minato bernafas terengah-engah.

"Ini Minako. Adikku..." ucap Minato dengan wajah capek. (Maklum baru bangun setelah 3 tahun tidur. Nggak ada stamina.)

Rena sweatdrop melihat wajah Minako yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sa-salam kenal..." ucap Rena.

"Salam kenal juga..." jawab Minako yang sudah mulai sadarkan diri.

"Jadi kau di Gekkoukan high school juga ya Minako-san?" Tanya Rena.

Minako bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika menjawab iya maka dia akan berbohong dan jika tidak maka akan ditanya sekolah dimana.

"Nii-chan aku harus bicara apa?" bisik Minako ke Minato.

"Nggak tahu... "

"Apa harus berbohong nii-chan?"

"jangan! Nanti kita harus bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Jadi bicara jujur nii-chan?"

"Ya. Kejujuran adalah hal utama." (Sok Suci)

"Baiklah." Mereka menyetujui keputusan Minato dan Minako pun mulai berbicara.

"sebenarnya..." belum selesai Minako berbicara seseorang membuka pintu depan.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya. Minato merasakan siluet orang itu seperti seseorang yang dia kenal.

Place: Yasoinaba High school.

Murid-murid berkumpul di aula sekolah. Kepala sekolah berdiri di depan para murid, mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka. Para anggota I.T. (kecuali Seta) ikut berkumpul.

"Hey, Mengapa kita disuruh ke aula? Kau tahu sesuatu Rise?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat, membawa earphone, dan gaya selengekan.

"Mungkin ada pengunguman yang penting yosuke-senpai." jawab cewek berambut merah dan berkuncir dua dengan gaya centilnya.

"Tenang saja Yosuke. Atau kau takut dimarahi karena ketahuan mengintip pakaian ganti perempuan saat pelajaran olah raga?" sambung cewek berambut coklat dengan jaket hijaunya.

"Apa maksudmu Chie! Kau ingin berkelahi!" ancam Yosuke.

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" jawab chie.

"Sudahlah senpai. Jangan berkelahi terus." lerai Rise.

"Jangan ikut campur Rise!" bentak Chie dengan keras sampai murid-murid yang lain melihat mereka.

"Ha! Take that Chie!"

"ughh. I'll kill you next time Yosuke!" umpat Chie dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut perak dangan gaya preman menghampiri mereka.

"Senpai. Jangan berkelahi terus dong. Malu kan?" tanya Cowok itu.

"Tapi si sialan ini yang mulai Kanji!" jawab Chie sambil menunjuk Yosuke.

"Apa! Jadi kau mau dipermalukan lagi!" umpat Yosuke.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berkelahi lagi... Oh ya! Chie-senpai lihat Naoto tidak?" tanya Kanji.

"Tidak. Rise kau lihat Naoto?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau mencarinya? Jangan-jangan kau khawatir padanya ya?" ejek Rise.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu Rise?" jawab Kanji dengan muka merah.

"Apa kalian mencariku?" Datanglah seorang cewek berambut biru dengan topi polisi dan seragam cowok.

"Kau darimana saja! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Bentak Kanji.

"Maaf. Tadi aku ada telpon dari kepolisian yang meminta bantuan untuk kasus baru."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku Naoto! Kalau kau memberitahuku aku tak akan khawatir..." ucap Kanji dengan wajah merah.

"Maaf. Lain kali akan kuberitahu. Terima kasih telah menghawatirkan ku Kanji-kun."

Kanji pun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat dia melihat Naoto tersenyum manis kepadanya. Setelah itu kepala sekolah memulai sambutannya.

"Hei. Apa kau dengar kalau angka kematian meningkat di Iwatodai?"

"Ya aku dengar. Katanya itu adalah kutukan dari orang-orang penerima Apathy Syndrome!"

"Benarkah? Bukannya penyakit itu sudah menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya, tetapi penyakit itu katanya kembali lagi!"

"Kau dengar darimana?"

"Temanku yang berada di Gekkoukan high memberitahuku."

Pembicaraan itu tidak hanya didengar oleh para cewek yang berbicara, tetapi I.T. pun ikut mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Naoto. Apa kasus yang baru dibicarakan itu kasusmu yang baru?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ya. Makanya minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Iwatodai dan memeriksa kasus itu." jawab Naoto.

"jadi kau akan pergi? Berhati-hatilah." lanjut Chie.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening, kecuali suara dari kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sambut Presiden dari Kirijo Group! Mitsuru Kirijo!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah meyambut baik Presiden dari Kirijo Group itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alright! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai! Walau mengeluarkan waktu yang lama dan pendek ceritanya, akhirnya selesai juga! Semoga dapat menyenangkan hati para pembaca! Silahkan di Review!

Mini Drama:

Author: Yey akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4!

Minato: Selamat…

Author: maaf ya kalau di chapter 4 Minato sedikit munculnya…

Minato: Biasa aja.

Author: huff untunglah…

Minako: Author!

Author: apa Minako?

Minako: Nii-chan makan semua Snack anda!

Author: EH! JANGAN DIMAKAN SEMUANYA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

**Leap of Faith**

Place: Yasoinaba High school

Date: 1st March 2012

Para murid menepuk tangannya untuk kehadiran presiden dari Kirijou Group itu. Mitsuru berjalan dari belakang panggung menuju podium.

Rambut merahnya yang panjang, wajah cantik yang disukai para lelaki, dan kewibawaannya yang dikagumi para perempuan mempesona semuanya.

"Terima kasih bapak kepala sekolah. Kehadiran saya disini adalah untuk memberi beasiswa untuk beberapa anak yang termasuk dalam kategori teladan dan berprestasi, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai dengan kelas 3. Dan saya telah membuat daftar-daftar anak-anak yang akan sekolah di Gekkoukan setelah melihat hasil-hasil nilai dari semester lalu dan sekarang. Bagi nama-nama yang dipanggil harap maju kelas satu..." Mitsuru melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Hei Chie, kau berharap untuk masuk kesana tidak?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ha? Nggak terlalu juga, trus nilaiku juga termasuk rata-rata. Jadi nggak mungkin kan? Kalau kau Yosuke?"

"Pinnginlah. Kan Gekkoukan salah satu sekolah berprestasi. Apalagi ceweknya cantik-cantik, makanya gua mau kesana." jawab Yosuke dengan wajah orang bodoh.

"Bodoh." umpat Chie.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin jika nilaimu tidak bagus kan, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Ouch! Omonganmu nyakitin banget sih Rise!"

"Kan itu memang kebenarannya Yosuke-senpai."

"Kanji juga!"

"Ya benar kata Rise, Yosuke-senpai."

"Bahkan Naoto! Kalian memang kejam!"

Yosuke menunduk tak bertenaga seakan kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka menusuk jantungnya.

"Sekarang kelas dua..."

Mitsuru masih melanjutkan pembacaannya dan murid-murid kelas dua yang dipanggilnya maju kedepan.

"Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, dan Rise kujikawa." Panggil Mitsuru.

Semua mata menuju kearah nama yang baru saja dipanggil, tak terkecuali Yosuke dan Chie. Dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, Kanji, Naoto, dan Rise maju ke arah panggung.

"Hebat banget Kanji bisa dapet beasiswa! Nyogok ya?" Ucap yosuke

"Hus! Nggak boleh gitu dong Yosuke!"

"Haha! Kau iri kan melihat mereka dapat Beasiswa, Chie?"

"Siapa yang iri! Kau kali!"

Para Murid disekitar Yosuke dan Chie tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Guru-guru menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan tenang.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kelas 3. Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura, dan Yukiko Amagi."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar nama Yosuke dicantumkan kedalam murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa, terlebih lagi Chie yang mendapatkan hawa dingin ditubuhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yosuke bisa mendapat beasiswa. Jangan-jangan salah tuh catatannya."

Yosuke dan Chie langsung maju ke panggung dengan wajah tegang. Mitsuru menjabat tangan mereka dan memberikan piagam penghargaan.

"Dimana Yukiko Amagi?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Oh! Dia hari ini sedang sakit, jadi tak bisa datang." jawab Chie.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tolong beritahu dirinya bahwa minggu depan para murid yang mendapat beasiswa akan berangkat ke Iwatodai." suruhnya.

"Baik Mitsuru-san." jawab Chie.

Setelah pemberian penghargaan, para murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan mulai belajar.

Place: Iwatodai's Dorm –main lobby

Date: 1st march 2012

Minato mengetahui orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Rambutnya yang coklat, tinggi, cantik, dan langsing tak mungkin dapat dilupakannya.

"Yukari? Kaukah itu?" Tanya Minato.

Yukari menggosok matanya dan melihat Minato yang berada didepannya.

"Ha-Hantu!" teriak Yukari.

Minato kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Yukari. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara langkah dari luar ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang wanita berambut blonde, dengan mata berwarna biru langit, dan dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Yukari-san?" tanya wanita itu.

"A-aegis! Di situ ada hantu!" jawab Yukari.

Aegis melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yukari dan dia sama terkejutnya dengan Yukari.

"Minato? Ataukah Hantu Minato?" tanya Aegis.

"Mana mungkin dia bisa hidup kembali aegis! Dia hantu Minato!" ucap Yukari.

"Tapi, jika dia hantu kakinya pasti melayang dan bayangannya akan terpantul di lantai, Yukari-san. Tapi aku ingin memastikan apakah dia Minato yang asli." jawab Aegis.

Minato tak dapat-berkata apa-apa melihat Aegis dan Yukari adu mulut di depan matanya. Apalagi setelah 3 tahun Minato mati.

"Nii-chan... nggak papa tuh nggak dilerai?" tanya Minako.

Minato tak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Minako. Minato melihat sesuatu yang dikalungkan di leher Yukari, sesuatu yang selalu dipakainya. MP3 Player kesayangannya masih disimpan Yukari.

Minato berjalan ketempat Yukari, langkah demi langkah sampai akhirnya kedua mata Minato menatap wajah Yukari.

"Yukari... kau masih menyimpan MP3 player ku?" tanya Minato.

Yukari tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia melihat wajah Minato dan terngiang dikepalanya. Kekasih yang baik hati dan tenang.

"Minato? Bernahkah kau Minato yang asli?" Tanya Yukari?

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, pasti semua orang pasti kubunuh. (berlagak kejam.)" jawab minato.

Yukari tak dapat menahan tangisannya dan langsung memeluk Minato dan disusul Aegis yang sudah menduga dia Minato yang asli.

Lalu mereka berlima duduk di Lounge dan berbincang sedikit.

"Minato, tempat ini akan dijadikan asrama unuk murid-murid Yasoinaba kelas 2 dan 3 yang mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Gekkoukan." ucap Aegis.

"Siapa yang menyuruh?" tanya Minato.

"Mitsuru-senpai." jawab Yukari.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah. Oh ya ada murid baru yang datang kesini dan akan menginap disini. Perkenalkan Rena Takazuki."

"Salam kenal..." ucap Rena.

"Salam kenal juga. Semoga dapat teman yang banyak disini ya." ucap Yukari.

Aegis menatap Reina dengan tatapan dingin yang sama saat Ryoji muncul pertama kali di Gekkoukan.

"Aegis... ucapkan salam ke Rena." suruh Yukari.

"You're Dangerous. Who are you?" Tanya Aegis.

"Aegis! Hentikan!" teriak Minato.

Aegis tenang kembali dan duduk dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Maaf Rena… maafkan Aegis." Ucap Yukari dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa di marahi orang. Jadi sudah terbiasa." ucap Rena dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Baiklah. Oh ya Yukari. Tolong beritahukan Mitsuru biarkan aku mengurus murid di asrama ini." pinta Minato.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tak apa-apa mengurus murid-murid?"

"Tenang saja. Dan satu lagi tolong msukkan sepupuku Minako ke Gekkoukan."

"EEEEEH! Tapi Minako malas sekolah!" gerutu Minako.

"Tidak kau harus tetap Sekolah. Jika tidak kau tak akan kubelikan makanan. (kayak hewan aja...-_-'') " Perintah Minato.

Minato memajukan bibirnya sepanjang lima senti dan hampir menangis.

"Baiklah Minako... kau harus belajar yang giat ya kalau di Gekkoukan!" ucap Yukari.

"iya..." jawab Minako dengan nada tak semangat.

Semua orang diruangan itu tertawa melihat wajah Minako yang cemberut.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's Note:

Yattttaaaaaaaaaaa! Finally akhirnya chapter 5 selesai! Kalau sudah melewati level 5 berarti harus tetap maju untuk menyelesaikan satu cerita ini... tapi butuh berapa tahun ya? Yah! Yang penting semangat! Itulah yang terpenting di dunia! Dan terima kasih kepada para reviewers yang baik dan telah membaca seluruh chapter story saya... terima kasih banyak! m(-_-)m

Little drama:

Author: Ayo semuanya kita berpesta!

Minato: Pesta sushi aja.

Author: jangan! Terlalu mahal!

Minako: kalau Barbeque?

Author: ganggu tetangga.

Rena:Pizza?

Author: pasti ramai tempatnya.

Minato,Minako,&Rena: terus apa dong?

Author: *BGM: Drum's roll* Inilah dia! *membuka tirai di sebelahnya* kita makan nasi goring di abang-abang yang lewat!

Minato,Minato,&Rena: ABCD (ADUH BO' CAPE' DE)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Troublesome

Disclaimer: *P3P,FES,M5, DAN P4 MILIK ATLUS DAN BMW SEMATA*

Place: iwatodai's dorm

Date: 1st march 2012

Setelah makan malam(makanannya membeli diluar dengan uang minato… Mi: hiks… minako makan banyak amat…) dengan yukari, aegis, minako, and rena, minato mengobrol dengan yukari berdua di lobby, aegis menunggu di luar(di suruh minato), minako mengantar rena ke kamarnya yang ditentukan minako dengan tiba-tiba.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi artis terkenal?" Tanya minato.

"hah? Biasa aja, masih lebih lelah bertarung di tartarus." Jawab yukari.

"haha… memang waktu itu waktu yang paling melelahkan kan?" canda minato.

"kau benar minato…" tanggap yukari.

"jadi kau sudah bicara dengan mitsuru-senpai?" Tanya minato lagi.

"sudah. Tadi ditelefon katanya silahkan aja. (M: Apa! Minato hidup kembali! Y: iya… dan dia minta dirinya untuk menjadi pengurus dorm… M: baiklah… aku akan memberi tahu SEES dan anggota beasiswa kalau kita bertemu besok… Y: baik mitsuru senpai…)." Jawab yukari.

Keheningan menghampiri diantara mereka berdua. Melihat masa lalu mereka yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Minato memegang tangan yukari dengan wajah memerah begitu juga dengan yukari.

"onii-chan! Rena sudah kuantar kekamarnya!" ucap minako yang mengganggu suasana minato dengan yukari. "so sweet! Onii-chan sedang pacaran nih yee!" ganggu minako. Minato buru-buru melepas tangannya dengan wajah merah, begitu pula dengan yukari.

"berisik kau minako! Tahu waktu kenapa!" bentak minato dengan wajah merah.

"iya deh maaf. Tapi nanti kalo nikah kasih tau minako ya!" ucap minato dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Lalu terjadilah perang cekcok antara Minato dengan Minako. Minato teriak-teriak. Berbeda dengan minako yang dapat meng-_counter_ perkataan musuhnya dengan mudah.(dasar jahil)

Yukari yang dari tadi melihat merasa sedikit cemburu melihat mereka (minato dan minako) berkelahi.

"minato aku pulang dulu ya. Aegis sudah nungu di depan." Ucap yukari yang memotong pertengkaran minato dan adiknya (cat: yukari diberitahu oleh (kebohongan) minato bahwa minako adiknya yang selama ini dicari.)

"ah baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap minato yang kalah dari pertarungannya melawan dirinya sendiri (last word that ends the fights: pada akhirnya onii chan suka sama yukari kan? (minako)).

Minato membukakan pintu yukari dan melambaikan tangannya kearah yukari. Minato menutup pintu dan mengubah sifatnya.

"minako. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap minato dengan nada serius.

"ada apa? Apa ini masalah anak baru itu?" tanya minako.

"huh. Ternyata kau benar-benar diriku. Kau tahu semua yang kupikirkan. Ya aku akan membicarakan dia." Jawab minato dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di lobby dorm. Minato mengeluarkan evokernya dari kantongnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"dimana kau beri ruangannya?" Tanya minato

"di lantai 3 ruangan paling ujung koridor."

"apa kau merasakan kekuatan besar dari dirinya?"

"ya. Sesuatu yang melebihi 'dia'. Apa jangan-jangan dia-"

"kita tak boleh langsung lompat ke akhir. Kita harus menemukan bukti dulu." Potong minato sebelum minako menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"baik… tapi kak ada sedikit masalah…" ucap minako dengan nada takut

"apa?" Tanya minato

"mp3 kakak tadi terinjak olehku… hehe…" ujar minako tanpa rasa bersalah.

"apa!" teriak minato.

Place: Iwatodai's dorm-rena's room.

Date: 1st march 2012

Rena menaruh semua barangnya di tempatnya. Dari pakaian di lemari sampai buku-buku yang banyak di meja. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Dengan beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi(baca: hari ini). Rena merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya sakit. Saat mennganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari kantong roknya.

"apa ini? Pistol?" tanyanya sambil melihat pistol itu. Dia bingung bagaimana sebuah pistol masuk ke sakunya.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"siapa?" Tanya rena

"it's me! Minako!"

"tunggu sebentar minako-san!"

Dengan terburu-buru Rena menaruh pistol itu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa minako-san?"

"ahh~ tidak… hanya ingin ngobrol aja.." ucap minako dengan wajah senyum.

"baik tunggu sebentar ya…" ucap rena sambil menutup pintu.

Rena dengan cepat menggantikan seragamnya menjadi piyama biru dengan polkadot berwarna putih.

"baik silahkan masuk…" ucap rena mempersilahkan Minako masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu minako masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur rena.

"kau sudah menaruh seluruh barangmu?" Tanya minako.

"sudah minako-san… kau sendiri?" Tanya rena ke minako. (hayolo!)

"enngg… sudah kok! Hehe… wah rambutmu panjang sekali! Pasti kau sering merawatnya!" ucap minako mengganti subjek.

"te-terima kasih minako-san…" ucap rena dengan wajah agak merah.

"Kau asalnya dari mana rena-chan?"

"aku? Aku dari Tokyo… jadi aku belum terlalu hapal disini…"

"hoo… kok bisa pindah kesini?" tanya minako dengan senyum.

"eng… saya dapat beasiswa dari mitsuru kirijo… saya ikut tes dahulu lalu diumumin siapa saja yang lulus… dari sekolah saya hanya saya yang lulus…" jawab rena dengan jujur.(wah kelakuannya ama kaya tampangnya!)

_Begitu ya… pasti untuk mengetahui siapa yang mempunyai potensi… _pikir minato yang mendengar pembicaraannya lewat minako(namanya juga satu jiwa, bisa telepati!).

_Nii-chan… _panggil minako ke minato lewat telepati

_Apa?_

_ Ngomong apa lagi?_

_ Terserah!_

_ Tapi minako ngantuk! _ Gerutu minako

_Ya udah. Besok kita tanyain lagi _jawab minato pasrah mendengar ucapan dirinya.

Kembali ke kamar Rena.

"rena-chan, minako kembali kekamar ya!" ucap minako dengan wajah setengah mengantuk tapi masih bersemangat

"iya minako-san…" jawab rena sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba minako melihat sebuah foto yang mirip minato di meja.

"wah! Mirip minato!" teriak minako.

"ah! Rena-san! Jangan dilihat!" teriak rena dengan wajah merah.

"he~ kenapa rena-chan punya foto nii-chan?" Tanya minako

"itu… rahasia!" teriak rena.

"haha! Bercanda… kalau gitu aku kebawah ya!" ujar minako dengan senyum licik diwajahnya sambil keluar ruangan rena.

Rena yang deg-degan mengambil buku yang di meja dan menaruh foto minato di buku itu.

"aduh~ gimana ini jika minato tahu?" gumam rena.

"perlu kubantu?" Tanya suara seseorang dari belakang rena. Rena membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"kau!" teriak rena.

Place: iwatodai's dorm- 2nd floor hallway.

Date: sama kayak yang diatas.

Minato berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya menunggu minako yang sedang di kamar rena. Minato mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya lalu melihat jam ditangannya.

'_Udah jam sepuluh pantesan ngantuk'_

Minato melihat kearah tangga ke lantai 3 dan melihat minako yang sedang turun tangga sambil menguap. minato hanya sweatdrop ngeliat minako yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

'_dia beneran diriku?'_ pikiir minato.

"Heh! Kalau ngomongin orang jangan dibelakangnya!" teriak minako yang mengetahui pikiran minato. Minato hanya diam saja sambil menatap minako.

"Sudahlah! Aku ngantuk! Ayo kita tidur bersama nii-chan!" ucap minako sambil memeluk minato. Minato yang dipeluk minako hanya diam dan mengeluarkan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Nii-chan kenapa? Sakit ya?" Tanya hamuko dengan wajah khawatir.

"hah? Eng-enggak kok…" ucap minato sambil membelakangi minako.

"ya udah minako tidur duluan ya!" minako melepas pelukannya dan masuk ke kamar minato.

"fuuh… untunglah… tapi kok aku kayaknya punya perasaan ke minako ya? Tidak… aku hanya menyukai yukari… kan?" Tanya minato kedirinya sendiri.

'_sepertinya kau kesusahan ya?'_ Tanya seseorang dari samping minato. Minato langsung menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan, memakai kacamata hitam, jas hitam, dasi hitam, celana hitam, sarung tangan hitam(mau melayat mas?), dan membawa sebuah buku keil di tangn kanannya.

"Siapa kau!" Tanya minato.

"Hmm? Aku?" Tanya orang itu.

"memang siapa lagi…" balas minato.

"aku… kau bisa memanggilku _story teller_…" ucap orang itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Story teller-pembawa cerita?" Tanya minato.

"ya… walau aku seorang story teller aku tidak akan menceritakan keseluruhan cerita takdirmu…" jawab story teller dengan nada dingin.

"Kau sudah mengetahui seluruh takdirku?"

"ya… namun ceritanya dapat berubah sesuai keinginan _writer_-sang penulis… jadi bersiap-siaplah… aku hanya akan memberitahukan satu hal kepadamu… takdirmu di tanganmu…"

"hei! Apa maksudmu!" saat minato Tanya itu, sang pembawa cerita menghilang ke kegelapan.

"dia… menghilang…" minato melihat suatu catatan di tempatnya berdiri.

'_Saat wild card berkumpul, bersiaplah melawan yang terburuk dan kau tak mungkin menghindari takdir itu'_

"'saat wild card berkumpul'? apa akan banyak lagi persona user yang akan datang?" gumam minato. "Ah, sudahlah… besok aku akan membicarakan ini dengan mitsuru…"

Minato berjalan ke kamarnya dan melihat minako yang tidur dengan nyenyak… atau jika itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang lain dengan minato.

"hei… kau tadi dengar semuanya ya?" tanya minato ke minako.

Minako langsung membuka matanya dan duduk di tempat tidur minato.

"hehe… ketahuan ya?" ucap minako sambil tersenyum.

"hah… ya sudahlah aku akan membicarakannya besok pagi…" ucap minato yang duduk di sebelah minako yang menggunakan piyama minato (sweater dan celana panjang).

"ya…" minako menjatuhkan dirinya ke bantal tapi tak menutup matanya. "nii-chan ayo tidur!"

Minato hanya diam saja. Minako lalu berdiri ke depan minato dan melihat minato yang tidur sambil duduk.

"ya ampun…" minako hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat minato. Lalu tersenyum kearah minato.

"minato…" ucap minako yang membaringkan minato yang sudah tertidur. Minako lalu tidur disamping minato dan mencium pipi minato.

"hehe… kau memang lucu minato…" minako langsung memeluk minato. "dan… aku juga memiliki perasaan itu… walau aku dirimu, aku mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang berbeda… 'sesuatu' yang mungkin bisa dibilang aneh…"

Minako menutup matanya dan beranjak dari dunia nyata ke dunia mimpi.

Place: Iwatodai's station

Date: 1st march 2012

Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap, berambut mangkuk(S: rambut gua bukan mangkuk!*nonjok Author A: guaah!*mental ampe langit ketujuh.) berwarna abu-abu, berwajah tampan, memakai jaket cokelat yang menyelimuti kemeja putihnya, dan celana panjang turun dari kereta.

"fuh… sampai juga…" ucap lelaki yang biasanya kita sebut Setan (S: *myriad truth author*) maaf… seta souji.

"sudah pukul sebelas malam… haaah gara-gara kaa-san ngasih tahu pindah tiba-tiba, jadi telat kan…" gumam souji. "tapi kalau nggak salah… mereka besok pindah kesini kan?(*on phone* Yu: seta-kun besok kami semua pindah ke gekkoukan! Se: eh bukannya minggu depan? Yu: kata mitsuru-san ada suatu hal jadi besok datangnya… se: tapi minggu depan baru masuk sekolah loh! Yu: tidak apa, sudah ada dormnya kok… se: oke deh! Sampe bertemu besok!) Yukiko I miss you!" teriak souji dan mendapatkan hadiah sweatdrop oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"uhuk… nah sekarang mencari bibi kanagawa…" ucap seta menjaga cool nya(yang baru ilang).

Setelah berjalan keluar stasiun souji melihat seorang wanita muda, mungkin berumur 20-tahunan, berambut hitam panjang, dan tubuh yang dapat menarik perhatian lelaki yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

'_wuiiih cewek cakep tuh…'_ insting playboy souji sudah bekerja. Souji menghampiri wanita itu.

"halo nona… mau makan malam denganku?" Tanya souji mengeluarkan feromon ke-gentleman-an (ketularan teddie lu…).

Wanita itu menengok melihat souji dan menatap souji dengan kaget.

"Astaga! Souji-kun! Sudah besar ya!" ucap wanita itu.

"ha? Bagaimana nona tahu namaku?" tanya souji kaget.

"oh ya sudah lama kamu tak bertemu denganku… waktu kita bertemu kamu masih umur 5 tahun…"

"ha? Jangan-jangan… kau bibiku!" ucap souji kaget.

"iya… namaku eriko kanagawa panggil saja eri! salam kenal ya!" ucap wanita itu.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin! Umur bibi berapa?" tanya souji.

"ung… 38 tahun. Kenapa? Apa karena tampangku yang muda ya? Hehe bibi banyak kok mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu" ucap eri dengan senyuman manis.

"ung… maaf!" souji membungkuk ke eri.

"tak apa kok yang penting besok jangan terulang ya!"

'_apa rahasia bibi kanagawa sampai mirip dengan umur 20-tahunan?'_ pikir souji.

"Ayo! Kita kerumah…" ajak eri.

Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil bmw m5(wuiiih M5 bok!) yang dikendarai eri sendiri.

"minggu depan seta sekolah di gekkoukan ya?" tany eri.

"i-iya…"

"oooh… anak bibi kembar juga disekolah itu… mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu mereka di rumah!"

"he… dimana rumah bibi?" tanya souji.

"sebentar lagi sampai…" jawab eri.

Setelah beberapa menit mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" suruh eri.

Souji turun dan melihat rumah yang akan ditempatinya. Temboknya berwarna krem, pagar coklat dan dapat dibilang kalau rumah ini cukup bersih. Terlebih lagi rumah ini lebih besar dari rumah paman dojima.

"silahkan masuk!" ucap eri sambil membuka pintu. Souji mengambil barangnya dibagasi mobil lalu masuk bersama eri.

"ibu sudah datang ya?" sambut seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang ponytail dengan jepit rambut berwarna merah, dan menggunakan dress biru.

"ah ran! Kenalkan kakak sepupumu seta souji…"

"salam kenal…" ucap souji.

"…" ran hanya diam lalu mengangguk.

"ung… Ran tolong pangggilkan reiji!" suruh eri.

"aku ada di sini bu…" ucap seseorang dibelakang eri dan souji(di depan pintu depan).

"ah… darimana kamu reiji?" tanya eri ke lelaki di belakang mereka berdua.

"dari supermarket… beli soda…" ucap reiji.

"huh… perkenalkan reiji, ini kakak sepupumu seta souji."

"salam kenal…" ucap seta.

"ah… salam kenal… aku reiji kanagawa dan dia saudara kembarku ran kanagawa. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahuinya ya?" ucap reiji dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"kak…" ran hanya memandang saudara kembarnya. Jika dilihat reiji berwajah mirip ran tetapi rambutnya dibuat berantakan dan lebih tinggi.

"kau ke gekkoukan juga kan? Kami berdua di kelas 2-f jadi jika ingin bertemu kesana saja." Ucap reiji yang memandang souji.

"haah nanti saja diberi tahunya reiji… cepat tunjukkan kamarnya souji!" suruh eri.

"iya-iya…" ucap reiji. Ran pergi ke kamarnya mungkin… dan eri kembali keluar untuk memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

"ayo! Kutunjukkan kamarmu." Ucap reiji yang habis menaruh sodanya di meja.

Mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua ke ruangan di ujung koridor.

"ini ruanganmu… semua barang yang dikirim sudah kutaruh di kamarmu… tapi sebaiknya besok saja membereskannya wajahmu sudah lelah begitu.

"terima kasih reiji-kun." Ucap souji dengan senyum.

Reiji kembali kelantai satu sepertinya untuk menonton film. Souji masuk kekamarnya dan melihat kardus-kardus yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya kemarin. Kamar souji kali ini cukup luas ada lemari pakaiannya, tempat tidur double bed, tv 31' inch, meja belajar, dan rak buku. Souji menaruh tasnya di mejanya dan melepas jaketnya.

"haah… capek… tidur duluan aah…" gumam souji yang meletakkan kepalanya di bantal. Souji menutup matanya untuk tidur yang nyenyak tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang akan datang…

Place: ?

Date: between 1st and 2nd march 2012.

souji merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke suatu tempat lalu dia membuka matanya dan melihat 2 orang, satu laki-laki berambut biru dan satu lagi perempuan berambut merah. Mereka berdua juga terlihat kaget seperti dirinya. Souji melihat kesekelilingnya dan melihat ruangan yang di tempatinya berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna biru, di sekitarnya banyak pintu berwarna biru dimana-mana yang melayang-layang, dan sebuah pintu besar berwarna emas dengan rantai yang mengelilinginya diujung ruangan.

'jangan-jangan tempat ini…' pkir souji.

Lalu dia melihat seorang lelaki tua, berhidung panjang dan besar, mata yang agak menyeramkan, dan menggunakan jas yang serasi yang duduk di sofa yang berada di depan pintu besar itu.

'_welcome to the velvet room'_

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Okee! Vari is here! Sorry kelamaan gak update sekitar 1 atau dua bulan ya? Tapi maaf ya jika chapter saya pendek-pendek makanya kali ini saya membuatnya lumayan panjang. 2000-an cukup kan? Velvet room yang saya sebutkan disini berbeda dengan velvet room yang ada di chapter 3. makanya rena tak tampil. Hehe… dan jika belum membaca story terbaru saya silahkan membacanya. Judulnya persona: lost and found. Selamat menikmati sajian yang saya berikan! Read and review please!

Mini drama:

Minato: saya minato!

Minako: minako!

SetaN *ditampol seta*: seta souji!

Minato, minako, seta: selamat datang di ask anthing you want!

Minako: disini kami akan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan ide-ide dari review dan bisa juga lewat PM!

Minato: tapi disini ada rulesnya! Tak boleh yang berbau harem kalau vulgar dikit gak papa asal jangan terus-terusan! (ingat rating cerita ini T)

Souji: dan untuk yang sudah membaca terima kasih atas segalanya! Dan tolong beri say ide-ide yang menarik!

Trio Protagonist: Ciao!

*bonus: Character Biography*

Rena Takazuki Biography:

Name: Rena Takazuki

Gender: F

Age: 17

Current place: iwatodai

Description:

Rena takazuki, seorang remaja jenius dengan peringkat yang baik di semua bidang pelajaran. Pandai bergaul dan sangat suka membaca segala jenis novel. Menjadi juara satu di perlombaan tennis tingkat nasional. Anak tunggal dari orang tua karyawan kirijou-group. Kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu merebut nyawa ayahnya di iwatodai dimana ayahnya bekerja. Salah satu wild card yang masih belum diketahui personanya. Di sekitarnya terasa hawa yang aneh untuk minato dan minako. Tidak diketahui mengapa selalu membawa foto minato dan masa lalunya sangat di rahasiakan olehnya.

Story teller Biography:

Name: ?

Age: ?

Gender: M

Current place: unkown

Description:

Lelaki misterius yang selalu muncul dari tempat yang orang-orang tidak terduga. Selalu membawa buku kecil yang tidak diketahui isinya, kemungkinan besar isinya cerita-cerita dari Writer. selalu berkata bahwa writer lebih tinggi darinya dan menganggap writer pencipta story teller. Selain itu tak diketahui lagi…

By kirijou-group


	7. Chapter 7

Persona: Resurrection

Chapter 7:

Wild Cards be Wild

_A/N: judul ngasal… tapi tak apa! Velvet room appears! The wild card users gather! Lets party! And please review! I very need it!_

_Disclaimer: ahh you know! I don't have them okay!_

Place: velvet room

Date: between 1st and 2nd march 2012

"Igor!" teriak seta mengagetkan dua orang disampingnya.

"berisik lu rambut mangkok!" teriak perempuan berambut merah yang disamping kanannya.

Seta yang mendengar perkataan cewek berambut merah itu langsung naik pitam. "Siapa yang lu bilang rambut mangkok, setan merah!"

"APA LU BILANG! TARIK LAGI UCAPAN LU!" Teriak cewek itu.

"LU YANG TARIK UCAPAN LU!"

"LU!"

"LU!"

"Ehem…" igor memotong pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Ah maaf igor…"

"Maaf kek…"

"Sudahlah… aku memanggil kalian bertiga kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu…"

"Apa itu igor?" tanya lelaki berambut biru dengan (sok) cool.

"hmm… pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dulu. Seta yang berambut biru Minato Arisato dan yang berambut merah Minako Arisato. Minato, ini Seta Souji yang menjadi penggantimu."

"Yo…" sapa minato ke seta.

Souji langsung ingat sesuatu. "Ah… jadi kau yang sering diceriakan margareth ya! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu senpai, Arisato-san!"

"hm? Boleh saja…" jawab minato dengan gaya… tahukan… ke-(sok) cool annya.

"huh! Cowok kayak gini pengganti minato!" ejek minako.

"Apa katamu!" teriak souji.

"Minako, souji. diam…." Suruh minato dengan tatapan mematikan dan langsung memberi hawa dingin ketubuh mereka.

"Maaf senpai…"

"maaf minato…"

"Terima kasih minato… sekarang akan kupanggilkan asisten kalian…" igor menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah dua buah pintu di antara mereka. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita berambut perak seperti Elizabeth tetapi dengan rambut yang lebih panjang darinya dan wajah yang lebih dewasa dan seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan wajah tenang.

"Margareth! Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapa souji.

"Saya juga souji-san…" jawab wanita yang dipanggil margareth itu.

"Hmm? Siapa kau?" tanya minato kearah lelaki yang disamping minako.

"saya Theodore… senang berkenalan dengan anda minato-sama…" jawab igor dengan senyuman manis yang dapat melelehkan para wanita, kecuali seorang setan merah(MK: SIAPA YANG SETAN MERAH!*nampar author sampai keliling dunia* A: AAAAA! Oh… London!) maksud saya Minako.

"So this is my compendium guardian huh?" tanya minako dengan tampang dingin dan mata yang mengatakan 'pergilah dari sini' atau 'matilah'.

"yes milady… I'll be happy to serve you…" jawab igor dengan senyuman manis meng-counter tatapan minako.

"Baiklah… sekarang kalian, isi kontrak kalian yang baru…" Igor menaruh masing-masing satu kontrak dipangkuan minato dan souji. Minako yang merasa aneh bertanya ke igor.

"igor mengapa kau tak memberiku kontrak?"

Igor hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Untuk minako… karena kau pemicu dan korban keadaan, maka jika minato mengikuti kontrak maka kau juga mengikuti kontrak itu, kan? Dan mungkin sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi pada kalian bertiga karenamu. Bukankah itu menarik?"

Minako dan minato hanya mengangguk.

'kau mengerti minako?'

'Tidak… nii-chan?'

'nope…'

Souji hanya memandangi mereka berdua; tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan igor. Lalu souji dan minato menulis nama mereka di kontrak mereka masing-masing.

Igor tersenyum melihat kontrak mereka yang sudah ditanda-tanganii. "terima kasih kalian berdua. Kalian tahukan apa yang ada di kontrak itu?" mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti. Igor hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman tertarik.

"Bagus… hmm… souji bantulah minato, mengerti? Dialah yang menjadi bagian utama takdir cerita ini…" souji menatap minato yang sedang memandangi pintu emas yang di belakang igor.

"apa maksudmu igor?" tanyanya.

"hmm… sepertinya hanya minato yang akan memberitahumu… kalian akan bertemu sebentar lagi…" jawab igor. Seta hanya bertambah bingung oleh jawaban itu.

"Hm… Igor, bagaimana dengan compendium-ku?" tanya minato.

"ah, tenang saja. Compendium-mu ada di margareth… jadi sekarang dialah yang akan menggantikan Elizabeth…" jawab igor memunculkan buku berwarna emas dan di sampulnya tertulis 'minato arisato'.

"oh… baiklah jika itu yang akan kau lakukan…" ucap minato.

"nii-chan… ayo pergi dari sini…" rengek minako.

Minato menghela nafasnya. "baiklah, kami pergi dulu igor…" lalu mereka berdua menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Souji kaget melihat mereka berdua menghilang.

"Wow! Bagaimana mereka bisa-"

"mereka berbeda denganmu…" potong igor.

Souji menatap igor dengan mata penuh pertanyaan.

"Tenang saja… semuanya akan terjawab. Aku akan mengembalikanmu… until then, farewell…"

Souji membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Souji melihat tangannya dan melihat velvet key.

"'semuanya… akan terjawab'?" gumam souji.

Place: iwatodai's dorm

Date: 2nd march 2012

Minato bangun lebih pagi dari pada minako. Mengapa? Karena banyak yang harus dilakukan!

Pertama: memberitahu mitsuru tentang dirinya

Kedua: dirinya menjadi pengurus dorm.

Ketiga: banyak murid-murid yang akan masuk ke-dorm.

Keempat: masak dan banyak hal yang harus dilakukan!

Minato memakai celemek dan handuk yang diikatkan dikepalanya. Minato membuka kulkas melihat apa saja bahan makanan yang ada(tadi malam sekalian beli bahan masak).

'Telur, susu, keju, bumbu bolognaise, bumbu carbonara, spaghetti, cumi-cumi, tuna, dan beras ada di belakang. Oke semuanya ada…' pikirnya.

Ting Tong

Bel pintu depan tiba-tiba berbunyi. Minato buru-buru membuka pintu depan. Setelah dibuka dilihatnya rena menggunakan jaket hoodie dan celana training.

"Ah, Rena-san. Dari mana kau?" tanya minato yang melihat rena berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"hanya jogging di sekeliling iwatodai, minato-san." Jawab rena. "Apa kau sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah?"

Minato langsung menunjukkan pipi yang sedikit memerah. "i-iya. Apa aku kelihatan aneh?"

Rena menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak. Malah itu hal yang bagus minato-san. Jika kau mempunyai istri pasti dia akan bahagia denganmu."

Minato langsung menghadap kearah dapur untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu masuklah. Aku baru saja akan memasak."

"Wah! Kau bisa memasak juga! Kau memang hebat minato-san tidak seperti aku…" ucap rena dengan wajah sedih.

"'Jangan menyerah sebelum berusaha' itulah kalimat yang sering kukatakan ke seseorang yang tak bisa memasak." Ucap minato memberi semangat rena.

Rena tertunduk sebentar lalu melihat wajah minato. "kau benar minato-san! Hehe… kau memang baik!"

Minato tersenyum melihat wajah rena yang tersenyum kembali. "Baguslah! Sekarang masuk dan mandilah! Kita akan kedatangan tamu yang banyak!"

"Baik minato-san!" rena masuk kedalam dormnya dan akan menuju kekamarnya. Minato menutup pintu depan dan langsung menuju dapur.

'Rena… rahasia apa yang disimpannya…' pikirnya.

Minato langsung mengambil beras untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. Yaitu: Nasi goreng.

'hmm… mungkin tak seberapa tapi inilah yang dapat kubuat cepat saat ini…'

Place: Kanagawa's residence

Date: 2nd march 2012

Souji sedang sarapan dengan lahap. Saking lahapnya souji seperti gelandangan yang belum makan selama sebulan(S: siapa yang gelandangan hah! A: kan cumin hiperbola…).

"Slow down dude! You're eating too fast!" ucap reiji yang darii tadi melihat souji makan.

"nyak nyisa nyerhenti! Nyenak nyenyan!(cat: nggak bisa berhenti! Enak tenan! " ucap souji yang mulutnya penuh.

"telen dulu napa! Baru ngomong!" suruh reiji dengan pandangan jijik.

Souji langsung menelan makanan dimulutnya. "hah… enak banget nih beef bowl!"

"berterima kasihlah kepada ran… dia yang membuatkanmu sarapan…" ucap reiji sambil menunjuk ran yang tengah menonton TV.

"He… kau bisa masak ran?" tanya souji.

Ran menatap souji sebentar lalu kembali menghadap TV. Reiji pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kembarannya.

"Ya… dia jago memasak."

"oo… heh, sepertinya nanti akan ada pertarungan nih…" gumam souji.

"hm? Apa maksudmu senpai?" tanya reiji bingung.

Souji ketawa kecil. "hehe, lihat saja nanti…"

Lalu eriko muncul ke dapur dengan dandanan kantoran. "Ran, Reiji. Mama pergi kerja dulu ya… nanti tolong bantu seta ya!"

"Ya ma…" jawab mereka berdua.

Eriko langsung pergi ke garasi dan langsung berangkat kerja. Souji langsung menyuci piring.

"So reiji… apa pekerjaan bibi eri?" tanya souji.

"ng… salah satu pegawai di nanjou group." Jawab reiji yang bermain PSP.

'nanjou group? Salah satu perusahaan terbesar?' pikir souji.

"Oh ya! Jam berapa kau menjemput teman-temanmu?" tanya reiji.

"jam 12. kalau bisa lebih cepat." Jawab souji yang masih mencuci piring.

Lalu mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang topik yang lain.

Place: ?

Date: 2nd march 2012

Elizabeth masih menahan pintu emas besar yang digunakan untuk menyegel Nyx. Waktu masih berjalan tapi jika kau berada di dalam area itu kau tak akan merasakannya.

'aku harus menahannya…' piker Elizabeth berulang kali jika kelelahan.

"_sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya?"_ tanya seseorang dari belakang Elizabeth. Elizabeth menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermata biru dengan wajah yang tampan, syal kuning, kemeja purih, dan celana panjang hitam.

"Ryoji! Kenapa kau kesini!" teriak Elizabeth yang kaget setengah mati.

"tenang saja Elizabeth, aku tak akan melukaimu… aku hanya akan memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ucap ryoji dengan tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau yang membuat minato menderita! Untuk apa aku percaya denganmu!" Amarah Elizabeth tak tertahan lagi.

"Ya… aku tahu. Semuanya salahku… maka dari itu aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini… tolong percayalah." Pinta ryoji dengan wajah sedih.

Elizabeth yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung menahan emosinya. "baiklah, kali ini aku percaya denganmu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Elizabeth, aku tahu seseorang yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan nyx yang sesungguhnya. Dan dirinya tidak mengetahui hal itu seperti diriku dulu…" ucap ryoji.

"lalu?" tanya Elizabeth.

Ryoji menghela nafasnya. "dan dia ada di dekat minato sekarang…"

Elizabeth kaget mendengar hal itu. "apa tidak berbahaya dirinya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"tenang saja… dia masih tidak tahu kok. Dan aku yakin minato pasti melindunginya." Ucap ryoji sambil tersenyum.

Elizabeth menghela nafasnya lega. "baguslah… kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Ryoji membelakangi Elizabeth. "Aku akan menyelesaikan bagianku…" ryoji lalu menghilang.

"Ryoji… selesaikanlah… kita harus mengikuti peran kita… semua itu untuknya…" gumam Elizabeth. Lalu Elizabeth kembali mengkonsentrasikan dirinya menahan segel nyx.

Place: Iwatodai's dorm- lobby

Date: 2nd march 2012

Rena dan Minato sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua merapikan dorm untuk anak-anak baru. Rena membersihkan debu-debu di benda-benda dan minato membersihan lantai.

"Haa… lelahnya…." Ucap rena yang sudah memakai apron dan handuk di kepala.

Minato hanya tertawa melihat wajah lelah rena. "Haha, istirahatlah dulu… aku sudah selesai membersihkan lantai 1 sampai 3. jadi kau bisa beristirahat sekarang.

"Terima kasih minato-san. " ucap rena sambil memukul pelan punggungnya.

Minato berjalan kearah dapur lalu mengambil nasi goring yang sudah disisihkannya saat sarapan dan dengan beberapa lauk. "Aku akan membangunkan minako. Beristirahatlah ya…"

"baik minato-san…" jawab rena yang duduk di sofa. Mnato langsung berjalan kearah tangga dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Place: Iwatodai's dorm-minato's room.

Date: bosen gua ngasih tahu… 2nd march 2012.

Di ruangan itu terdapat seorang putri tidur. Rambutnya merah, wajahnya yang manis, dan sedang tidur(ya iyalah!). tapi wajah cantiknya hilang dengan sikap tidurnya; ngorok dan ngiler. Daripada putri tidur lebih tepat jika disebut Setan merah(MK: APA LU BILANG!). tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu ruangan itu. Minato membawa sarapan untuk set-(MK: AGIDYNE) maksud saya Minako.

"Minako. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya minato.

Minako lalu membuka selimutnya dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya. "Hehe… nii-chan memang hebat. Sudah terbiasa dengan telepati ya…"

Minato menghela nafasnya. "makanlah… mumpung masih hangat. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Minako langsung mengambil sarapan dari tangan minato. "apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"ini tentang dark hour… kau merasakannya kan?" tanya minato.

"ya, dark hour kembali lagi. Pasti karena ryoji lepas." Minato langsung mengeluarkan tatapan marah mendengar nama 'ryoji'.

"JANGAN UNGKIT NAMA SI SIALAN ITU!" bentaknya menendang kursi.

Minako bergetar melihat minato semarah itu. "m-maaf nii-chan…"

Minato mengendalikan kembali emosinya lalu menghela nafasnya. "tidak… maafkan aku yang sudah membentakmu…" minako hanya mengangguk.

"baik kembali ke topic utama… walau dark hour kembali, sepertinya kita masih harus menunggu nanti malam untuk bereksplorasi…"

"he? Apa nii-can ingin membangkitkan SEES lagi?" tanya minako.

Minato ketawa kecil kearah minako. "kau memang diriku… ya aku akan mengembalikan SEES lagi. Tapi dengan potensi-potensi yang baru."

"'potensi yang baru'? maksud kakak, si rambut mangkuk(seta souji) dan para anggota baru?" tanya minako.

"ya. Sepertinya perjalanan ku baru akan dimulai minako…" jawab minato dengan senyum.

Minako memakan sarapannya yang mulai dingin dan minato mengambil MP3 player-nya untuk mendengarkan musik. Lalu tiba-tiba Hand phone minato berdering. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di hand phone. 'Mitsuru Kirijo' lalu diangkatnya telepon itu oleh minato.

"Halo, mitsuru-senpai?"

"_minato! Jadi kau benar-benar hidup! Kukira Yukari bercanda!"_

"tidak mitsuru-senpai. Dia tidak bercanda… aku baru saja akan menelpon mitsuru senpai…"

"_hoo… saat kami sampai kau ceritakan semuanya. Kami baru saja berangkat. Kemungkinan besar sampai pukul 12-14."_

Minato melihat jamnya dan menunjukkan pukul 8.35.

"Baik. Kami akan menjemput kalian. Kau masih ingat wajahku bukan?"

Mitsuru tertawa didalam teleponnya. _"fufu… bagaimana mungkin kami dapat melupakanmu. Tenang saja…" _memang tidak terlihat, tapi dapat dirasakan kalau mitsuru tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti mitsuru-senpai."

"_sampai nanti…"_

Minato menutup hand phone nya. Minako menatap minato dengan mata focus.

"Mitsuru-senpai ya?" tanya minako.

Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "ya… aku tak tahu apa aku siap bertemu mereka…"

Minato lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke lemarinya. Minako heran melihat minato yang mengubrak-abrik lemarinya. "nii-chan ngapain?"

"Nyari baju untukmu. Cepat mandi!" suruh minato sambil menyerahkan sweater coklat, rok hitam milik minako, dan handuk.

"nii-chan… lalu pakaian dalamku bagaimana?" wajah minato langsung memerah akibat mendengarkan kata pakaian dalam.

"Pinjem Rena…" Suruh minato sambil membelakangi minako untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

Place: Sakura train(ngasal)-2nd car

Date: 2nd march 2012.

Di gerbong kedua di kereta yang termasuk mewah, mitsuru duduk sendiri melihat keluar jendela. Dengan jaket kulit hitam dan rok coklat dia termenung. Keheningan di gerbong itu tak bisa dipadamkan. Lalu terbukalah pintu yang menghubung gerbong 1 dengan gerbong 2. muncullah seorang berambut perak (atau abu-abu ya?) yang berantakan, wajah lumayan tampan, menggunakan sweater merah, dan memakai jeans hitam dan langsung berjalan kearah mitsuru.

"apa yang kau pikirkan mitsuru?" tanya orang itu.

Mitsuru kaget mendengar pertanyaan orang itu. "Akihiko!" mitsuru langsung mengeluarkan warna merah di pipinya. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa!"

Akihiko langsung duduk disebelah mitsuru. "Jangan berbohong… kau pasti sedang memikirkan minato, kan?"

Mitsuru langsung tertunduk tak dapat menatap akihiko. Akihiko menghela nafasnya, mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan mitsuru. Keheningan menggantung di udara. Mitsuru berpikir sesuatu dan akihiko sepertinya tak sabar lagi. Akihiko langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu gerbong.

"Tunggu Akihiko!" teriak mitsuru. Akihiko menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mata mitsuru yang hampir menangis. "Maaf… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan…"

Akihiko duduk kembali di sebelah mitsuru. Dia melihat mitsuru yang menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kubicarakan?" tanya akihiko.

Mitsuru lalu menatap akihiko dengan tatapan sedih. "Sebenarnya…. Dulu…"

"Dulu apa?" tanya akihiko tak sabar.

Mitsuru lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku… menyukai Minato…"

Akihiko tak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Karena akihiko tahu para wanita menyukai minato baik muda maupun tua dan dirinya tahu perasaan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahumu dulu… tetapi aku tak berani. Maafkan aku… aku takut kehilanganmu… karena aku juga menyukaimu…" ucap mitsuru dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Akihiko yang melihat kekasihnya menangis langsung memeluk mitsuru. "sudahlah jangan menangis… aku tahu hal itu… tenang saja aku…" wajah akihiko memerah. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Mitsuru lalu mencium akihiko dengan air mata bahagia mengalir di wajahnya. Akihiko terlihat ragu-ragu tetapi akhirnya ciuman itu dibalasnya. Bunyi keretalah yang mengiringi cinta mereka di kereta itu. (kok gua jadi puitis gini ya?)

Place: sakura's train-1st car.

Date: 2nd march 2012

Sekarang pindah ke gerbong 1 dimana para anggota IT minus naoto(karena baru akan datang minggu depan di gekkoukan). Apa yang dikerjakan oleh mereka? Kita lihat:

-Yosuke dan teddie:

Mereka sedang bermain kartu. "Teddie lu jangan curang!" teriak yosuke yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh penghuni gerbong. Mau tahu penyebabnya? Karena yosuke selalu kalah melawan teddie

-Kanji dan rise:

"Kanji membuat boneka dan rise ngerumpi cara-cara mendapatkan hati cewek ke kanji(tapi tidak dihirauin kanji.). "Bisa diem kagak lu…" ucap kanji dengan wajah senyum tapi merusak dunia.

-Yukiko dan chie:

Yukiko tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti mak lampir(Yu: agidyne!) dan chie menendang-nendang wajah yosuke. "BERISIK LU YOSULE! MATI AJA LU!" teriak chie.

Begitulah yang dikerjakan mereka selama 4 jam non-stop(kasian banget yosuke…)

TING TONG TENG TONG

bunyi bel dalam kereta terdengar.

'Perhatian-perhatian kereta akan sampai di stasiun iwatodai. Silahkan mengambil barang-barang anda. Jika tidak anda tidak akan melihatnya lagi! MUAHAHAHA!'

'sedeng ya masinisnya?' piker semua orang sambil sweatdrop.

Berdirilah seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan, memakai jaket coklat yang menyelimuti badannya hingga hampir menutupi roknya, dan sebuah laptop ditangannya.

"Baiklah… kalian semua cepat siapkan koper kalian. Dan jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan ya!" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"Baik, fuuka-san!" ucap mereka semua serempak.

Lalu mitsuru dan akihiko muncul dari pintu gerbong yang terbuka.

"Apa kalian siap? Di sana mungkin berbeda dengan keinginan kalian. Tapi jangan berhenti berusaha, karena disana kita mengetahui tujuan hidup kalian." Ucap mitsuru yang didengarkan oleh seluruh orang di gerbong itu. Para anggota IT terkesima mendengar ceramah mitsuru.

"Jika kita sudah sampai, kita akan dijemput seseorang. Dan tolong jangan membuat keributan…" ucap akihiko yang melihat kearah chie dan yosuke.

"baik…" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Place: Iwatodai's station-front gate.

Date: 2nd march 2012

Souji melihat jamnya, 'pukul 12.15'.

dia menghela nafasnya menunggu teman-temannya yang sebentar lagi datang.

'sebentar lagi mereka datang… yosuke, chie, kanji, rise, teddie, dan yukiko…' pikir souji. 'yukiko gua kangen!' teriak souji di pikirannya.

"Woooi! Aniki! This is for you!" ucap reiji yang baru membeli ice coffe dan memberikannya ke souji.

"thanks!" ucap setaN(Seta: myriad truth!) maksud saya seta sambil tersenyum.

"so, where is your friends?" tanya reiji dengan cool.

"they're not arrive yet…" ucap seta dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Capek ah make bahasa inggris! Jadi nunggu aja nih?" tanya reiji sekali lagi.

Seta meminum ice coffe-nya dan menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang. "yeah… let us wait…"

Sementara itu di stasiun iwatodai tidak jauh dari area souji.

"Nii-chan buruan napa!" suruh minako dengan semangat.

Minato lalu berjalan dengan syal biru yang tergantung dilehernya. "berisik… tau diri napa. Malu gua…"

Minako menggembungkan wajahnya. "yang penting sekarang kau jadi lebih stylishkan! Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih!"

Memang benar, minato yang biasanya pakaiannya plain-plain saja menjadi lebih stylish. Dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang tidak di kancing dan mempunyai tudung kepala, syal biru yang menyelimuti lehernya, sabuk hitam dengan hiasan tengkorak, kemeja putih, celana denim, dan sepatu hitam. Yang pasti dengan mp3 player yang menggantung di lehernya. Minato hanya mengeluarkan warna merah diwajahnya.

"berisik…" ucap minato sambil berjalan melewati minako.

Minako lalu mengikuti minato dari belakang. Walau minato menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya pasti dia akan mengetahuinya. Mengapa? Karena minako adalah minato.

TING TONG TENG TONG

'perhatian-perhatian kereta dari kota inaba telah sampai. Silahkan periksa barang bawaan anda. Hati-hati pencopetan. Totaloo'

Orang-orang yang mendengar pengunguman itu hanya sweatdrop. 'yang ngungumin gila ya? (déjà vu!)

Para anggota IT dan beberapa anggota SEES(bac: mitsuru, akihiko, dan fuuka) keluar dari stasiun.

"Fuaah! Akhirnya keluar!" teriak yosuke sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Eh itu bukannya souji-senpai! Senpai!" panggil rise kencng-kencang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seta.

"Eh iya! Souji!" teriak yosuke.

Souji yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan 2 orang gila itu(Yosu dan Rise:*AOA Author*) langsung menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya.

"Guys!" teriak souji dan langsung berlari kearah anggota IT. Reiji mengikuti dari belakang.

"Souji-kun!" teriak yukiko.

"Partner lama tak jumpa!" sapa yosuke.

"Iya nih udah lama kagak ketemu!" lanjut chie.

"Senpai ini boneka untukmu!" ucap kanji sambil memberikan boneka izanagi ke souji.

"Sensei teddie kangen!"

"Senpai rise kangen! Ucap 2 orang itu bersamaan sambil memeluk souji ambil nangis.

"Souji-kun! Aku kangen!" ucap yukiko sambil memeluk souji.

"GUYS! HELEP! SESEK GUA!" teriak souji minta tolong.

"ehem…" mitsuru menghentikan kesenangan mereka.

"anda pasti seta souji ya? Peraih nilai tertinggi di yasogami high?" tanya mitsuru.

"iya… anda siapa ya?" tanya souji yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman setan-setan yang terkutuk.

"ah, maafkan saya. Nama saya Mitsuru kirijo dan di sebelah saya Akihiko sanada."

"Hey!" sapa akihiko.

"dan disebelahnya fuuka yamagishi."

"Salam kenal souji-san." Ucap fuuka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah salam kenal juga!" balas souji.

"Ohya ini sepupuku Reiji kanagawa."

"Yo!" sapa reiji dengan ramah.

"'Mitsuru-san! Kapan kita bisa ke dorm?" tanya rise.

"Iya nih kita udah capek!" lanjut chie.

"tunggulah sebentar… kita menunggu pengurus dor-"

"Untuk apa menunggu mitsuru-senpai?" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang memotong mitsuru.

Mitsuru melihat minato dengan seorang cewek yang tak dikenalnya. "Minato!" teriak mitsuru kaget.

"No way…" akihiko kehilangan kata-kata.

"Minato-kun!" teriak fuuka yang juga kaget melihat minato.

'Minato?' pikir reiji.

"Yo guys…" sapa minato dengan cool.

Semua cewek IT melihat minato dengan wajah merah

'iih cakep banget!' pikir rise

'Waah… cowok cakep!' pikir chie

'Sayang aku sudah memiliki souji...' pikir yukiko.

'keliatannnya lemah…' pikir yosuke.

' mirip naoto…' pikir kanji dengan blushing.

'teddie mau makan!' piikir teddie.

"baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu… nama saya Minato Arisato. Dan cewek yang disebelah saya Minako Arisato. Sepupu saya…"

"Haaai! Salam kenal!" sapa minako dengan semangat.

Para anggota laki-laki langsung mengeluarkan tanda hati di kepalanya.

"halo juga…"

"yosu! Cewek cakep tuh!" Bisik souji.

"Wuidih… gila bodinya cui! Mohai!" balas yosu.

"Dasar hidung belang!" ucap chie yng langsung menendang bagian vital Yosuke.

"Wadaaaauw!"

"souji-kun…" ucap yukiko sedih.

"m-maaf yukiko…" ucap souji meminta maaf.

'Cantik sekali…' pikir akihiko dengan wajah merah…

"Akihiko… mau ku 'eksekusi'?" bisik mitsuru sambil menekan bagian 'eksekusi'.

Akihiko langsung merinding ketakutan." M-maaf…"

Minato hanya menghela nafasnya.

'Kalau mereka tahu kalau minako diriku gimana ya?' pikir minato. Minako hanya tersenyum melihat minato yang bingung.

"baiklah kita akan langsung ke-dorm. Dan kamu rambut mangkuk kau boleh ikut." Ucap minato sambil menunjukkan souji.

Minako lalu mendekati souji dan berbisik kearahnya. "nanti minato akan bicara denganmu…"

Souji mengangguk sedikit dan mengikuti minato yang menunjukkan jalan. Minako menggandeng tangan minato dan bertelepati ke minato. 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…'

'kuharap…' balas minato

'tenang saja… aku selalu bersamamu…' minato yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan warna merah di pipinya tapi dapat disembunyikan di syalnya.

Dan cerita mereka dimulai disini.

To be Continue…

A/N: YAAAAY! Finally! Finish! Maaf untuk gak update minggu lalu! Karena banyak ujian dan Mid semester datang! I HATE YOU SCHOOL! Hah… hah… oke! Kali ini saya membuatnya menjadi 3000-an kata! Terimakasih atas review-reviewnya! Apalagi yang memberi semangat saya untuk melanjutkan! Disini banyak yang saya buat OOC karena saya suka itu! Pairing: MinatoXFeprotxyuka, setaXyuki, yosuxchie, akixmitsu, kanjixnao, junxfuuxchido… itu pairing yang saya pikirkan… mungkin banyak yang gak suka ya? Dan seperti biasa Read and Review please!

Drama:

Minato: karena gak ada pertanyaan, author akan memberikan sesuatu!

Minako: yaitu adalah Character biography!

Souji: Selamat menikmati!

Reiji biography

Name: Reiji Kanagawa

Age: 17

Sex: M

Current place: Iwatodai

Description:

Reiji kanagawa ialah pemuda yang jago olah raga. Salah satu yang memiliki potensial. Selalu juara 2 karena kalah dari adik kembarannya, Ran kanagawa. Berpikiran optimis dan pantang menyerah. Kadang serius, kadang konyol. Jangan pernah menyakiti adiknya jika tidak mau mati.

Ran biography

Name: Ran Kanagawa

age: 17

sex: F

Current place: Iwatodai

Description:

Ran kanagawa adalah murid yang tak bisa dianggap enteng. Jago dalam kendo karena mengagumi seseorang. Sering dilindungi oleh kakak kembarannya reiji. Mempunya potensi. Sangat menyayangi ibunya dan ingin sekali bertemu ayahnya yang menghilang. Pintar di matematika tapi sangat membenci literature dan geography.

Eriko biography

Name: Eriko kanagawa

Age: 38

Sex: F

Current place iwatodai

Description:

Ibu dari dua anak ini selalu awet muda. Sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Lulusan dari St. Hermlin High school. Sangat mengenal Nanjou kei. Bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Nanjou group. Mencari suaminya yang hilang. Namanya masih dirahasiakan.

By Kirijou group


	8. Chapter bonus 1

Persona: Resurrection

Bonus: Ask Anything You WANT! Part 1

A/N: Halo semua! Apa kabar? Maaf sudah lama nggak update. Ini sebenernya bukan Chapter baru sih… hanya bonus untuk **Para Reader dan Reviewer terhormat!** Saya menggunakan beberapa minggu ini untuk Belajar dan mencari Persona apa saja yang cocok dengan karakter OC saya. Dan ini semua karena **Ginryuumaru **(maaf jika terjadi kesalahan penulisan nama.) yang menanyakan persona para OC. Saya juga membuat film pendek makanya mungkin agak lama chapter baru keluar. Okay enough chattin'! Camera Standby! Ready! Action!

Vari: Welcome…

Rena: To…

Seta: Ask…

Minako: Anything….

Minato: You….

Everybody: WANT!

SEES and IT: *Applause*

Vari: Halo Semua! Apa kabar! Sudah siap bertanya atau me-Review?

Minato: Vari-san, Ini Review-review chapter berikutnya.

Vari: Wow! Rupanya kisah ini populer juga! Terima kasih semua!

Rena: Masih belum waktunya untuk berterima kasih! Cepat balas Review para reader!

Vari: Berisik! Okay! Pertama-tama tolong Bacakan Seta!

Seta: Yosh! Ung… Sepertinya Author saja yang baca…

Vari: ? *mengambil surat dari Seta* **CHIRARI! **Ini … Untuk review anda terima kasih. Saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya yang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan poin-poin kesalahan saya…. GUAAAH! Cukup! Sheila! SINI LU! GUA AJARIN BAHASA YANG BENER! ARMAGEDDON!

Minato: *Sweatdrop* Okay, Peng-review selanjutnya. Wow! Dari pembaca setia kita! **Ginryuumaru! '**Di Chapter 7 anda memberi Character Biography nya OC tapi kenapa ga dikasih tau personanya? Diantara para OC pasti ada yang memiliki potensi kan?'. Author bagaimana tanggapan anda?

Vari:*MInum teh bareng MInako dan Seta* Terima kasih kepada Ginryuumaru yang telah me-review dan membaca fic saya. Untuk Persona para OC, sebenarnya saya mau ngerahasiain biar para reader penasaran. Tapi, karena Ginryuumaru me-review seperti itu maka apa boleh buat, saya akan memberi tahukan personanya para OC.

Rena's Persona:

Pandora(Death): Persona yang pertama kali dipanggil oleh Rena. Mempunyai kekuatan di elemen Kegelapan dan Cahaya (aneh memang, tapi dalam mythologinya dia dibuat antara kebaikan dan kejahatan.). Appearance: Berambut hitam panjang, mahkota emas, wajah yang cantik, memakai gaun berwarna perak yang berumbai-rumbai, dan membawasebuah kotak kecil berwarna emas.

?: Rahasia. Akan diberitahukan saat waktunya.

Reiji's Persona

Herakles(Chariot): Persona yang pertama kali dipanggil Reiji. Mempunyai kekuatan di bidang Strength dan Listrik kelemahan di elemen es. Appearance: Berambut hitam ke coklatan, bertubuh kekar, memakai armor berwarna coklat dengan jubah dari kulit singa (dan kepala singa terdapat di bahu kanannya), dan membawa kampak besar.

?: Secret!

Ran's Persona:

Selene(Moon): Persona yang pertama kali dipanggil Ran. Mempunyai kekuatan di bidang magic, es, dan kegelapan kelemahan cahaya. Appearance: berambut hitam pekat, memakai penutup mata, memakai jubah yang menyelimuti badannya sampai lutut, membawa pedang di tangan kanannya, dan mempunyai sayap hitam yang hampir selalu menutupi dirinya.

Don't have. Wanna Know? Wait!

Vari: Hah… yak segitu dulu! Nanti kita lanjutkan!

Minako: Aku yang akan berbicara kali ini! Varianto A tidak mempunyai Persona!

Vari: Sampai…

Minato: Bertemu

Seta: kembali!

A/N: Selesai! Saatnya tidur! Oh ya, kemungkinan besar minggu depan Persona resurrection dan lost and found akan di update! Sekian! Oyasumi!


	9. Chapter 8

Persona: resurrection

Chapter 8:

Conversation

A/N: Yaay! Chapter 8! Saatnya mulai! All Crew, position! Ready… Action!

Disclaimer: P3,P4, dan beberapa konten milik ATLUS.

"Bicara"

'Berpikir'

"**Shadow berbicara"

* * *

**

Place: Iwatodai's dorm-lobby.

Date: 2nd march 2012

Rena(yang gak tahu Rena silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya) membaca bukunya sambil menunggu Minato yang sedang menjemput murid-murid baru yang akan tinggal di dorm. Dia mengela nafasnya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Rena menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi dia membuka keran westafel dan mencuci mukanya. Dia melihat wajahnya yang basah di pantulan kacanya. Matanya yang biru terlihat sedih dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil foto minato.

'Minato… apa benar kau seperti itu?' tanya rena di dalam hati.

Apa yang sebenarnya Rena pikirkan? Kita lihat kejadiannnya.

_Flashback_

"Kau!" teriak Rena.

"Hmm? Kau tahu aku?" tanya lelaki bertopeng dibelakang Rena.

"Siapa kau?" tanya rena dengan innocent-nya yang membuat orang bertopeng itu sweatdrop.

"Haha… kau bisa memanggilku Nao-ah tidak Noah…" ucap lelaki bertopeng itu sambil membungkuk kearah Rena. "Aku disini ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu…"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya rena yang masih cautious.

"kau tahu Minato kan?" tanya Noah. "ada satu yang ingin kuberi tahu… menjauhlah dari dirinya jika kamu tidak, kita tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…"

Rena menatap noah dengan tatapan tajam. Suara Noah seakan mengancam juga memperingatkan. Rena menatap Noah dari Atas kebawah. Wajahnya tertutup topeng berwarna putih yang tersenyum, mata berwarna hitam dapat dilihat disela-sela lubang mata, rambutnya dapat dilihat jika hitam, tubuhnya lumayan tegap, memakai jas putih panjang yang ujungnya bisa sampai selutut dan berlengan panjang, celana panjang yang warnanya mengikuti warna jasnya, dan sepatu putih.

'Penyuka putih ya?' pikir rena.

"Apa alasanmu menyuruhku menjauhi Minato?" tanya rena.

Walau wajahnya tertutup topeng dapat dibilang kalau Noah tersenyum.

"seperti yang kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu… baiklah akan kuceritakan." Ucap Noah dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Rena lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya dan Noah bersandar di dekat pintu kamar. Noah langsung meceritakan (kebohongan) tentang Minato. Dari Minato sering berganti-ganti cewek sampai bercumbu dengan Yukari. Rena hanya menutup telinganya tak terpacaya apa yang diberitahukan Noah.

"k-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Rena.

"huhu… bagaimana jika kau tanya langsung? Bukankah itu lebih Mudah?" jawab Noah.

Rena menitikkan air mata kesedihan yang mendalam. Noah hanya tersenyum (bukannya make topeng ya Noah? Plus topengnya wajah senyum) lalu berjalan menuju jendela.

"jika kau sudah mengerti jauhilah Minato…" ucapnya dan sedetik kemudian dia menghilang.

"Wadaaauw!" suara noah dapat terdengar dari lantai bawah bersamaan dengan suara tong sampah terpelantin dan kucing mengeong.

"benarkah Minato seperti itu? Aku tak percaya…" lalu Rena menghapus air matanya. "tidak… aku harus mencari tahu tentang Minato."

_Present_

Rena menghelaa nafasnya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Noah?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang dirinya. Rena membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat gadis kecil yang dilihatnya kemarin. "K-kau! Sedang apa kau disini!" Teriak Rena.

Mata merah gadis itu bertatapan dengan mata hitam Rena. "Aku… tidak tahu…" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang sedih. "Tapi, berhati-hatilah… semua yang didekatmu belum tentu orang yang baik…" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedih sekaligus memperingatkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rena, "Dan terlebih lagi Siapa kamu!"

Gadis itu melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Kau tahu? setiap pintu menuju ke tempat yang berbeda-beda" ucap gadis itu, "Dan kita hanya bisa melewatinya… walau kau menunggu pada akhirnya kau akan pergi juga… dan satu lagi… Kita selalu memakai topeng."

Setelah megucapkan kalimat itu sang gadis menghilang dengan diselimuti kegelapan meninggalkan Rena dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Topeng? Apa maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel dari dorm terdengar. Rena dengan secepat kilat ke pintu depan. Dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu dia melihat Minato dan Minako dengan sekelompok remaja. Dibukakan pintunya dan Rena mengubah wajah bingungnya ke wajah yang murah senyum.

"Konnichiwa. Kalian murid baru di dorm ini ya?" tanya Rena dan menerima anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

Yosuke bersiul melihat Rena yang memakai Sweater hitam dan rok putih. "Cakep banget tuh cewek!" bisik Yosuke ke Kanji.

"Ha? Apa hubungannya ama gua senpai?" balas Kanji.

"Alah! Masa nggak tahu! Nanti kita tembak dia bagaimana?" Tanya Yosuke yang masih berbisik.

"Maaf senpai, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain…" ucap kanji yang memotong pembicaraan itu.

"Aw come on! Seta! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yosuke ke souji.

Souji hanya menjawab dengan tatapan aku-sudah-punya-pacar-jadi-jangan-mengikutkanku-ke-permainan-kalian!

"Aw! Masa nggak ada yang mau ikut!" teriak yosuke.

"Ikut? Ikut apaan?" tanya Chie.

'F***k! Chie! Cepat cari alasan Yosuke!'

"Ne? ikut apaan!"

"I-Ikut… Anu…"

"Ikut makan Steak bareng!" teriak Souji.

'Oh Great! Thanks Souji!' pikir Yosuke sarkastik.

"Steak! Benarkah! Aku mau ikut!" teriak Chie. "Ajak aku Hanamura! Ajak aku!"

Yosuke menghela nafas menerima kekalahannya. "Oke Oke! Akan kutraktir kau makan Steak!" Chie sudah senang duluan. "Asal kau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku!"

Chie memajukan bibirnya. "Aw Come on! Masa harus membantumu membereskan kamar!"

Yosuke tersenyum lebar. "Hehe… kalau tak mau aku tak akan mentraktirmu steak!"

Chie yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya memalingkan wajahnya dari Yosuke. "Huh! Fine! I'll help you with your luggage!"

"Nah gitu dong! Gua kan jadi punya pembantu!" Ucap Yosuke kegirangan.

Chie sudah habis kesabarannya mendekati Yosuke dan menendang bagian 'Vital' nya.

"WADAAAUW" teriak yosuke kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan buat orang marah!" Ucap chie sambil menjauhi Yosuke yang berguling-guling di tanah layaknya pemain sepak bola yang cedera.

"Ehem…" Rena berdeham dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Ah maaf Rena-chan!" ucap Minako.

"Nama saya Rena Takazuki. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Rena membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Nah semuanya selamat datang ke asrama baru kalian. Semoga betah disini!"

"Bukannya itu yang diucapkan Yukari kemarin?" Tanya Minato.

Rena memberikan tatapan kematian ke Minato. "Terus kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

Minato mengeluarkan keringat dingin di wajahnya. "T-tidak apa-apa…" Minako tertawa kecil melihat Minato yang ketakutan, "Tumben Aniki ketakutan? Biasanya _Fearless_!"

Minato diam saja dengan wajah yang memerah. 'Lihat aja kau nanti!' Minako yang mengetahui pikiran Minato langsung menghentikan tawanya dan memberikan tatapan kematian ke Minato. "Apa yang nii-chan bilang?"

Minato berkeringat dingin melihat wajah Minako yang menyeramkan. "Nothing…" ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Seseorang berdeham dibelakang mereka berdua. "Apa kalian sudah selesai bertengkar? Mereka sudah kelelahan." Ucap Mitsuru.

Minako melihat wajah Anak-anak baru yang kelelahan dan langsung membungkuk ke mereka. "Maaf, silahkan masuk."

Para anggota IT langsung masuk ke dorm dan mereka kagum melihat dorm yang akan mereka tempati.

"Wow! This is Awesome!" teriak Yosuke girang.

"Besar sekali dorm ini!" ucap Yukiko kagum melihat lobby dorm.

"Aniki akan tinggal di tempat begini? Gua juga mau!" teriak Reiji iri.

"Ada ruang makannya! Hore!" teriak Chie .

"Nice place… gonna be like it here" ucap Souji.

"Teddie mau ke atas!" teriak Teddie yang langsung ngacir ke atas.

Minato yang melihat teddie berlari ke tangga berusaha menghentikan teddie. "Hei! Jangan! Aku belum-"

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Teddie.

"Menghentikan sistem keamanan…" Ucap Minato yang melihat Teddie turun dari tangga lebam-lebam.

"HUAAAAA! MINATO JAHAT!" Tangis Teddie. "Maaf, soalnya hanya tiga orang saja disini. Makanya pakai sistem pengaman, agar tidak ada orang yang menyusup." Ucap Minato dengan nada monoton.

"Kau tahu darimana ada sistem keamanan?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Dari buku manual…"

_Flashback_

Minato berjalan memasuki ruangan rapat yang berada di lantai 4. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Di dekat peralatan-peralatan untuk memonitor kegiatan para anggota dorm, Minato melihat beberapa rak buku yang berisi buku-buku penting. 'Baca buku apa ya?'

Minato melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30. 'Mumpung ada waktu nih… buku apa yang bagus'

Setelah mencari beberapa menit Minato menemukan Buku tebal bersampul merah dan bertuliskan 'Buku Manual'.

'Buku manual? Yah nggak papa lah daripada nggak ada bacaan…'

*Time Skip* 2 jam kemudian

Minato menaruh Buku yang baru saja dibacanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. 'Ternyata banyak juga yang bisa dilakuin peralatan ini ya…'

Minato menyalakan mesin itu dan mencoba menyalakn layarnya. 'Layar… tekan tombol ini dan Voila!' setelah Minato menekan tombol yang berwarna biru, semua layarpun menyala dan menunjukkan setiap sisi Dorm.

'Yosh, berhasil! Sekarang… menyiapkan pengaman.' Minato berusaha mengutak-atik peralatan itu dan sebuah tulisan tampak dilayar 'Self Defense Program Activated'.

'Yay berhasil lagi!' teriak Minato didalam hati.

Tak diketahuinya di lantai dua seorang cewek berambut merah berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari serangan-serangan tak terduga…

_End of Flashback_

"Jadi nii-chan yang membuat Minako hampir mati!" Teriak MInako.

Minato yang sudah terbiasa dengan suara kencang hanya melihat Minako dengan tatapan malas. "Memang kenapa? Salah sendiri nggak dengerin perintah…"

MInako yang dari tadi menahan amarahnya langsung mengeluarkan setan merah dari tubuhnya (Kayak Dante di DMC 4! :D). Minato yang bisa melihat Setan yang keluar dari tubuh Minako menggigil.

"Minato-san, kenapa?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada sedikit khawatir. "T-tidak apa-apa…." Jawab Minato. Dengan jelas hanya Minato yang dapat melihat Setan milik Minako.

'Kita akan berbicara panjang saat di kamar…' telepati Minako ke Minato dengan nada yang menakutkan.

'H-hai…' satu kata itulah jawaban Minato yang ketakutan… (Kasihan… I know how you feel.)

"Oke semuanya! Lantai 2 untuk murid pria dan lantai 3 untuk murid wanita!" Ucap Akihiko memberitahukan kamar mereka masing-masing dan memberikan kunci kamar.

"Sekarang kalian bereskan barang kalian dulu baru turun ke bawah…" Akihiko menatap Minato, "Setelah Minato mematikan pengaman."

Minato menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju meja di belakang counter lobby (yang ada meja di belakangnya dan Mitsuru terkadang duduk di situ). Minato menyalakan laptop yang sudah dihubungkan ke internet saat tadi pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

'Acces granted. Self Defense Program OFF'

"Nah… kalian semua sudah aman. Tak ada yang comment lagi oke?" Ucap Minato memberikan tatapan kematian kearah Yosuke dan Chie. Jika Minato tidak sabaran, pasti mereka sudah mati… (Hiperbola…)

"Terima kasih Minato. Sekarang kalian ke kamar masing-masing." Suruh Mitsuru, "Dan aku ingin Minato, MInako, dan Souji untuk berbicara sedikit. Reiji-san tolong bantu mereka ya."

"Baik…" reiji berjalan menaiki tangga dan langkah kakinya terdengar samar setiap langkah demi langkah.

*BGM ON: Warm Feeling*

Minato duduk di sofa lobby bersebelahan dengan MInako. Mitsuru memperhatikan Minato terus-terusan, Akihiko hanya diam tak percaya, Fuuka menahan air mata yang ingin keluar, dan souji hanya diam membisu karena kebingungan.

"Eng… kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Souji memecah keheningan.

Mitsuru yang tersadar dari lamunannya melihat Souji yang berdiri di samping Minato. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, terutama Minato." Minato yang mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Mitsuru menghela nafasnya, "Semua akan kuberitahu…"

Mitsuru mengangguk. "Baik, ceritakan sekarang."

Minako menatap Minato seakan ketakutan menghampirinya. 'Minato takkan menceritakan tentang diriku kan?'

Minato yang mengetahui pikiran Minako berbisik ke telinganya. "jangan khawatir…" MInako menggenggan tangan Minato dengan erat. Warna merah menempel di pipi Minato, tapi dia mengetahui kenapa Minako ketakutan seperti itu; dia takut di tolak oleh semuanya. Seperti ketakutan Minato yang dulu ada di dirinya. Tidak aneh karena Minako adalah diri Minato. "Terima kasih." Bisik MInako untuk Minato.

"Semuanya terjadi saat aku berada di Great Seal. Aku merasakan seseoran memanggilku. Setelah aku mencari kearah suara itu kutemukan Elizabeth yang berdiri di depanku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan berusaha menggantikanku. Dia sekarang menahan pintu itu dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan 'teman' untuk mengalahkan Nyx…" Minato menyembunyikan mulutnya di syal birunya. Akihiko yang mengetahui Minato betingkah aneh mengeluarkan wajah kaget. "Jangan bilang kalau…" Minato mengangguk pelan, "Ya… ada batas waktunya…"

Semua orang yang ada di situ kaget kecuali Souji yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan Minako yang mengetahui semuanya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Fuuka air matanya mengalir di wajahnya.

"…" Minato yang tidak kuat melihat teman-temannya bersedih hanya diam saja, "Berapa lama Minato!" tanya akihiko tak kuat menahan emosi.

Minato menghela nafasnya. "Satu tahun…" Minato tak kuat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang kaget bercampur sedih. Hatinya serasa disayat, karena dia membuat sedih teman-temannya. Minato berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan mereka. "Hei hei jangan sedih. Yang penting kalian bisa lihat 'Ketua' yang kalian sayangi kan?"

Fuuka yang mendengar kalimat penenang Minato langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kembali. "Kau benar… yang penting kami dapat melihatmu lagi!"

Akihiko pun mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. "Ya dan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu aku akan menolongmu!"

Mitsuru menghapus setitik air matanya yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Kami dari KIrijo group akan selalu membantumu…"

Minato tersenyum melihat senyuman yang kembali di wajah teman seperjuangannya.

Souji yang dari tadi bingung akhirnya bertanya. "Apa maksud kalian? Kalian berbicara ke Minato-senpai seperti sudah meninggal saja?"

Minako tertawa kecil ke souji. "Kau tahu kasus 'Apathy Syndrome'?" Souji mengangguk. "Ya kasus yang menghilang saat dua tahun yang lalu kan?"

Minako menatap Minato. Minato mengangguk mengerti apa yang akan diberitahu Minako ke Souji. "Sebenarnya Apathy Syndrome disebabkan oleh shadow…" Souji yang mendengar kata 'Shadow' langsung kelabakan, "S-shadow! Jadi kalian persona user!" tanya Souji kearah Mitsuru.

Mitsuru mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kami persona user. Dan kami tahu bahwa anak-anak baru disini juga Persona User."

Mata souji membesar karena kaget mendengar kalimat Mitsuru. "Jadi kalian juga tahu!" Akihiko mengangguk. "Tapi kami hanya sedikit mendengar tentang kejadian yang kalian alami. Jadi tolong nanti beritahu kami." Jawab Akihiko.

Minako berdeham. "Bisa saya lanjutkan?" semuanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Apathy syndrome tidak menghilang, hanya 'ditahan'."

"'Ditahan'? " tanya souji. Minako mengangguk, "Ya, ditahan. Karena Minato menghentikan Apathy Syndrome dengan jiwanya."

Souji semakin bingung dengan cerita MInako. "Jadi sebenarnya Minato-senpai sudah meninggal?" Minako menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia tidak meninggal hanya tubuhnya yang meninggal jiwanya tidak. Saat kelompok yang waktu itu bernama S.E.E.S (Specialized Extracullicular Execution Squad) menyelidiki tentang Tartarus; tempat semua misteri Apathy Syndrome berawal mereka mengetahui tentang Asal usul Apathy Syndrome, 12 Shadow Arcana, Nyx, Strega, dan penghianatan Advisor klub ini. Setelah S.E.E.S mengalahkan 12 major shadow arcana ada seorang anak baru di Gekkoukan High school yang ternyata adalah 'Death' Arcana ke 13. dialah yang membangitkan Nyx dan Nyx jika dibangkitkan maka kehancuran dunia ini terjadi."

"Jadi Minato-senpai mengalahkan Nyx… Bagaimana caranya?" Minato mengeluarkan Evokernya, "Dengan… menyegelnya bersama dengan jiwaku…"

Minako melanjutkan, "Minato menyegel Nyx dengan semua social link dan ditambah jiwanya. Dia hanya bertahan selama beberapa bulan karena janji yang dia pegang bersama para anggota S.E.E.S. setelah itu tubuhnya meninggal dan jiwanya kembali ke Great Seal…"

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "tak kusangka kau mempunyai kehidupan yang keras senpai…"

Minato dan Minako hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tak akan bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun ditinggal sendiri hanya bersama paman dan bibimu jika kau tak berkorban sedikit…" Semuanya langsung tertawa mendengar komen Minato kecuali Mitsuru.

"Kenapa kau tahu semua hal itu Minako-san?" tanya Mitsuru ke Minako. Minako menghentikan tawanya dan langsung melihat Mitsuru dengan wajah kaget. Ketakutannya terjadi; dia ditanya pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mau dia jawab. "Eng… Ano…"

"Aku memberi tahunya…" potong Minato, "Jika itu hal yang salah salahkan aku jangan saudaraku." Minato menatap Mitsuru dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Mitsuru tersenyum kecil melihat Minato, "Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau percaya dengannya berarti dia seorang Persona user juga kan?"

"Iya. Dia mempunyai potensi tetapi masih belum di keluarkan…" jawab Minato.

"He… tak kusangka banyak juga Persona User di dunia ini ya…" ucap Souji kagum.

Minako tersenyum kearah Minato dan membisikkan 'Terima kasih' di telinga Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum dan menatap Mitsuru.

"Aku akan membangkitkan lagi S.E.E.S dan aku butuh pertolonganmu." Pinta Minato. "Baiklah. Kita bangkitkan lagi S.E.E.S dengan potensi-potensi yang baru…"

* * *

Place: Unknown

Date: 2nd March 2012

"Apa kau berhasil meyakinkannya?" tanya seorang wanita memakai topeng berwajah sedih dengan jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Mungkin… Mungkin tidak." Jawab Noah santai, "Tenang saja 'Maria'. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Apa maksudmu! Kau tahu tidak inii buat kebaikan mereka!" Bentak Maria.

"Geez… Can't you keep your voice down! I'm trying to sleep here!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Maria.

"Sorry Joseph." Ucap Maria.

"Oke… tapi kita harus tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Ucap Joseph.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Noah.

Dibalik topeng wajah marah, Joseph tertawa kecil. "Apa kalian ingin tahu? Begini…"

* * *

Place: Iwatodai's dorm- Lobby

Date: Sama kayak yang diatas.

"Kita akan ke Tartarus…" ucap Minato datar.

"Hm… lebih baik kau bawa Souji saja. Mereka belum tahu tartarus itu apa…" ucap Mitsuru.

"Aku juga ingin Fuuka kembali menjadi support selama di Tartarus. Dark Hour kembali maka Persona kita bisa kembali pula." Ucap Minato.

"B-baik! Aku akan berusaha sekerasnya!" ucap Fuuka bersemangat.

"Souji. Apa senjatamu?" tanya Minako.

"Pedang dua tangan…" jawab souji, "Kalau kau?"

Minako menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih belum tahu harus menggunakan apa…"

Akihiko menyeringai. "Untuk apa senjata jika kau bisa menggunakan kedua tanganmu!" ucap Akihiko sambil memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain.

Mitsuru hanya menghela nafasnya. "Jika kau seperti itu terus kau bisa menjadi yang pertama kali dibunuh oleh shadow."

Akihiko yang tidak terima kehormatannya di hancurkan membela diri. "Hey at least I have high strength!"

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Minato. "Guys! Come on! This is not time to be joking around!" Semuanya langsung terdiam dari tawa mereka.

"Souji, jangan sampai ketahuan mereka jika nanti kau ke Tartarus." Perintah Minato.

"Heh, Roger that." Jawab Souji.

"Akihiko aku ingin kau dan Mitsuru mengikutiku ke tartarus!"

"Oke!" jawab Akihiko.

"Affirmative." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Fuuka, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Fuuka mengangguk, "Bagus, Minako kau lindungi Fuuka."

Minako kaget dengan keputusan Minato. "Apa maksudmu! Aku bisa bertarung bersamamu!" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau masih belum menggunakan persona-mu. Jadi kau bersama Fuuka untuk melindunginya. Ini tugas yang penting! Jika tidak Eksplorasi kita terganggu." 'Dan aku ingin kau selamat…'

Minako yang mengetahui pikiran Minato hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan wajah sedih.

"Baik jika kalian semua sudah mengerti, kita akan bertemu lagi pada pukul sepuluh di depan Gekkoukan High School. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan…" ucap Minato.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan mengganti topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf ya kelamaan nggak Update! Gara-gara sekolah sialan yang bermutu rendah dan murid-muridnya tidak berakhlak mulia! Ha… ha… oke jadi gimana menurut anda. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan saya mungkin update cerita 2 minggu sekali atau lebih… (Mungkin kebanyakan lebihnya…) dan maaf untuk orang-orang yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kelamaan dan kurang bermutu ceritanya. Dan terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. Terima kasih! Dan tolong Read and Review!

Omake.

"maukah kau bermain denganku?" tanya seorang gadis kecil Rena. Rena yang melihat gadis itu langsung berteriak, "HANAKO!"

R.I.P

Takazuki Rena

Die because of Hanako's curse… May god be with her.

R: Siapa yang udah Mati!

V: Bercanda :P


	10. Chapter 9

Persona: Resurrection

Chapter 9:

Tartarus Here I Come!

A/N: Sorry for the long update… I killed at my school so I rise from my grave and write this story for my readers! Sorry for last chapter humorless act. Thanks **Ginryuumaru** for your review. Now I present you some Tartarus and battle scene with the shadow! Hopefully this act will be presented in two chapters. Enjoy!

Place: Front of Tartarus

Date: 2nd march 2012

"Seperti biasa... tinggi" ucap Minato sambil mendongak keatas melihat puncak menara Tartarus. "Dan sepertinya… Tartarus semakin tinggi."

Minako berjalan kesebelah kanan Minato, "Hey-hey, kalau diam saja bagaimana kita mau menginvestigasi?" nasihat Minako.

Minato hanya menjawab 'Hn' dan berpaling kearah tim nya yang sedang sibuk pemanasan.

'Tak kusangka bisa bertarung bersama para anggota sees lagi' pikir Minato. Tak terasa setitik air mata Minato menetes dari mata kanannya. 'Aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka…'

"Nii-chan, kenapa nangis?" tanya Minako pura-pura khawatir.

Minato buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menjawab, "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa."

*Minakos' POV*

Pembohong…

Ya apakah kau tahu kalau kau pembohong yang buruk Minato? Apakah kau tahu aku mengetahui semua yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak melepas topengmu yang selalu terpasang sejak kecil? Apakah kau takut mereka tidak menerimamu? Ukh… sakit sekali hatiku mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa jiwa Minato.

Aku menggenggam erat bajuku di bagian jantung. Apakah ini yang selalu dirasakan manusia? Aku masih tidak mengerti…

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki berambut biru tua itu mengagetkanku.

"T-tidak… tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabku dengan menggunakan topeng 'orang ceria' lagi.

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman manisku. "Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Dapat kulihat kekhawatiran muncul di wajahnya, tetapi tidak terlalu terlihat karena topeng yang selalu kubenci. Bisakah dia membuka topeng itu! Aku muak melihat dirinya seperti itu!

Pikiranku terputus oleh derungan motor silver dengan seorang wanita yang mengendarainya. Ia melepas helm miliknya dan memperlihatkan rambut merah panjang tergulai.

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?"

*Normal POV*

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Mitsuru. Seluruh anggota mengangguk kecuali Souji. "Kenapa kau Seta-san?"

Wajah Seta yang biasanya berwarna krem diganti dengan warna hijau tanda dirinya sakit. "Kenapa kalian tidak sakit memakan masakan anak-anak itu?"

*Mau Flashback? Okelah kalau begitu*

Place: Iwatodai's dorm- Lobby

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore/malam. Para anggota IT dan murid-murid baru sedang berusaha mengisi waktu luang mereka. Mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Kita lihat dengan seksama dan dalam tempoh yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Yosuke dan Teddie: Sedang melanjutkan permainan kartu Y*gioh mereka yang terhenti di kereta. Sudah berapakah hasil pertandingan ini? Y-T: 0-8 ! dan teddie perfect berturut-turut! Yosuke… hanya menyendiri di bawah meja makan.

Kanji dan Rise: kanji sedang mengajari Rise bagaimana caranya menjait dengan baik dan benar. Rise yang dari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa terpaku melihat Kanji mengajarinya dengan gaya layaknya gentleman sejati. Kanji hanya terus memberitahukan Rise dimana yang salah dan mencoba untuk membenarkannya dengan sopan dan ramah. Rise berpikir mengapa tidak dirinya yang dilihat oleh Kanji? Mengapa harus Naoto yang lemah mengetahui perasaan Kanji? Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya! Dengan semangat berapi-api Rise menjahit sampai hasil jahitannya sepanjang 2 meter!

Yukiko dan Chie: Chie berlatih kemampuan bela dirinya dan Yukiko hanya menontonnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Karena ruang lingkupnya agak sempit… Alhasil Chie yang sedang menggunakan tendangan berputarnya, menendang tembok dan langsung berteriak kesakitan dan menendang tembok itu lagi dan hasilnya sama dengan Yukiko ketawa-tawa mak lampir dan Chie berguling-guling ditanah.

Seta dan Akihiko: mereka berdua sedang menonton TV. Tetapi karena bosan tak ada acara bagus Akihiko berdiridan menghadap tembok. Yang selanjutnya ia lakukan ialah menonjok tembok asrama yang tak bersalah dan Souji menganga ketika melihat sebuah lubang muncul ditembok dan Akihiko tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

Minato dan Minako: Mereka berdua mendengarkan musik dari MP3 mereka. Tidak diketahui oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru dia tertidur dibahu wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Minako merasakan panas diwajahnya dan mengeluarkan warna merah dipipinya.

Mitsuru, Reiji, dan Rena: Rena dan Mitsuru membaca buku yang dapat diketahui susah isinya. Reiji melihat Akihiko yang bosan karena memukuli tembok mengajaknya panco. Mereka berdua menggunakan tangan kanannya dan pertarungan sengitpun terjadi. Mereka berdua menggunakan seluruh kekuatan merka tetapi tangan mereka hanya diam di tempat. Mitsuru dan Rena melihat kearah pertarungan dua pria yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sekuat tenaga. Mitsuru berjalan kesebelah Akihiko dan mendorong tangannya dan Tangan Reiji langsung menyentuh alas Meja. Reiji pun langsung meringkuk dibelakang sofa.

Fuuka: ngotak-ngatik FB, Twitter, Fanfic, dll lewat Laptop yang menggunakan Mozilla Fox.

"GUAAAA LAPAAAAR!" Teriak Yosuke dengan sekencang-kencangnya sampai Minato terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengetahui kalau dirinya tertidur dipundak Minako.

"Berisik Hanamura!" teriak Chie sambil melempar vas bunga kearah Yosuke. "Tapi iya juga… sih udah jam segini beum makan malam."

"Betul itu! Betul!" teriak Kanji setuju sambil membereskan peralatan menjahitnya bersama Rise.

Minato langsung berdiri mendengar keinginan para 'Anggota baru'. "Baiklah, biar aku yang membuatkan makan malam." Sebelum dia berjalan ke dapur dia dicegat oleh wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berkilau dan memakai sweater merah. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Yukiko menatap Minato. "Biar aku saja yang membuat makan malam…" ucap Yukiko yang mengagetkan para anggota laki-laki IT.

Chie lalu menghampiri Yukiko dan Minato. "Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" Dan para anngota IT semakin kaget.

"Rise juga bantu!" teriak Rise sambil melempar alat menjahit(baca: Jarum) ke arah Kanji. Hasilnya Kanji nggak terbelenggu di Tembok.

"Kalian mau bikin kita mati!" teriak Yosuke dengan wajah pucat. "Kalian tahukan kalau masakan kalian nggak e-" sebelum selesai bicara mulut Yosuke disumpel kain sama Souji.

"Jangan bicara kata-kata tabu itu…" bisik Souji ke Yosuke, "Kau mau merasakan siksaan para wanita-wanita itu." Yosuke mengangguk pelan merasakan hawa dingin menusuk punggungnya..

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian mau silahkan memasak." Ucap Minato dan Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise langsung sorak-sorak bergembira dan langsung lari ke dapur.

TOK-TOK-TOK! SRENG-SRENG! WATAUW! PETOK! CIAAAT!

'semoga aku nggak salah membolehkan mereka memasak…' pikir Minato yang dikomentari oleh tawa kecil dari Minako.

*30 menit kemudian*

"APAAN INI!" teriak Yosuke yang ngeliat sup berwarna hijau dengan aura berwarna hijau bercampur ungu yang mematikan lalat yang mengitarinya. 'INI SUP ATAU RACUN!' teriak Yosuke dalam hati.

"Ini sup spesial buatan kami bertiga! Silahkan dicoba!" ucap 'koki-koki tak berguna' (Chie, Yukiko, Rise: Kill him! V: GYAAAA!). "Berikan komentar ya!" ucap Chie bersemangat.

"Ung.. tadi aku udah makan jadi… sayonara." Ucap Reiji sambil mengangkat badannya tetapi ditahan dengan tangan kuat Yukiko dan tatapan mematikannya. "Ung… tapi karena aku masih lapar jadi aku makan dulu ya!"

Reiji mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memasukkan sesendok kuah sup kemulutnya dan ketika sudah sampai di lidahnya sesuatu terjadi; Reiji langsung berjalan kekamar mandi laki-laki dan dapat didengar suara Reiji muntah.

"B-baiklah… aku pergi dulu…"

"Aku ada pesanan jahitan…"

"Aku nggak mau mati muda."

"maaf tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan…"

"Teddie lagi sakit perut!"

Itulah ucapan para anggota IT + Rena yang pergi meninggalkan makanan (baca: racun) yang ada di meja makan.

"Hiks… tak ada yang mau makan masakan kita…" ucap Rise sambil berpelukan ala teletubbies dengan 2 teman yur- maksud saya dekatnya.

"Ehem…" Minato berdeham melihat grup telletubbies itu. "Tolong ditambah." Ucap Minato yang mengagetkan semua orang minus Reiji karena sedang muntaber di kamar mandi.

"A-ada yang mau nambah!" ucap Yosuke tak percaya.

"A-apa masakannya enak ya?" tanya souji sedikit ragu-ragu.

Minako mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya. "Tentu saja 'Enak'. Reiji hanya sedang sakit perut kok…" ucap Minako. 'Makan tuh 'Enak'…'

"Benarkah Minako? Wah kalau begitu ayo kita habiskan!" teriak Yosuke memberikan semangat kepada mereka.

'AYOOOO!" teriak mereka semangat dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"YAY! AKHIRNYA SEMUANYA PADA MAU MAKAN!" teriak Chie sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak mereka yang belum makan dan Minato, Minako, Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Fuuka hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

Setelah semuanya berani untuk mencoba makanan yang ada didepan mereka, satu sendok menyentuh lidah mereka dan langsung masuk ke saluran pencernaan mereka. Dan yang terjadi adalah… mereka semua rebutan siapa duluan yang kekamar mandi.

"GUA DULUAN!"

"KAGAK GUA!"

"GUA YANG PALING MACHO! GUA DULUAN!"

"TEDDIE YANG PALING IMUT! TEDDIE DULUAN!"

Dan Rena? Well… karena tak ada yang memasuki kamar mandi wanita jadinya aman-aman aja deh.

Minako ketawa keras di lantai sampai berguling-guling. "HAHAHA MAKAN TUH ENAK!"

Mitsuru, Akihiko dan Minato hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku para 'anggota baru'. Dan Fuuka hanya tersenyum malu karena dirinya 'anggota lama' sehat walafiat….

*Flashback ends…*

Fuuka tersenyum malu melihat Minato yang tertawa kecil sambil melihat gadis berambut hijau ke biru-biruan sepunggung. "Kami sudah kebal dengan makanan yang tak enak. Beruntunglah kami yang mempunyai seorang Analyzer yang masakannya kurang begitu enak…" Ucap Minato dengan sopan agar Fuuka tidak marah.

"Ya… Fuuka-lah pahlawan kami dari makanan yang tidak enak." Timbrung Akihiko yang malah membuat wajah Fuuka bertambah merah.

"Hey Souji, Minum ini" Minako memberikan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau. "Itu Panacea*. Jangan langsung dihabiskan minum saja sedikit."

Souji mengangguk dan langsung meminum sedikit panacea itu. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Souji tidak merasakan sakit di perut gara-gara makanan tadi. "Wow! Terima kasih Minako-san!" Ucap Souji sembari mengembalikan panacea tadi ke Minako. "Tapi… dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Minako mengehela nafasnya. "Akan kuberitahukan lain waktu…"

Mitsuru mengeluarkan sekantung benda yang ada di bagasi motornya. "Ini senjata kalian. Pilihlah satu-satu."

Minato mengambil one-handed sword dan glove. Minako mengambil tongkat hoki es. Akihiko tidak mengambil apa-apa karena menggunakan tinju. Souji mengambil stik golf.

Lalu Mitsuru membuka koper warna silver nya untuk memperlihatkan evoker mereka. "Dan ini Evoker kalian. Ambillah satu persatu…"

Semuanya mengambil Evokernya kecuali Souji. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil evokernya Seta-san?" tanya Fuuka dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tak menggunakan benda seperti itu…" Lalu souji mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru. "Aku menggunakan kartu ini."

"Hmm… Interesting." Ucap Mitsuru dengan mata rasa ingin tahu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke Tartarus…" ajak Minako.

DEG!

'A-apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!' pikir Minato.

"Minato, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Minako khawatir.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa…" ucap Minato sembari melewti Minako. "Berhati-hatilah…" bisik Minato.

Minako mengangguk kecil dan berjalan masuk ke tempat dimana Awal perjuangan dimulai.

*Sementara itu ditempat lain…*

Hoeeeekkkk….

Rena mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang dari tadi tidak enak. Jangan salahkan saya yang sebagai author, tetapi salahkan Trio teletubbies (bac: Chie, Yukiko, Rise) yang tidak bisa masak.

"Ahh… lega…" ucap Rena yang habis muntah di tempat sampah. "Hm?"

Rena menatap keluar jendela dan melihat langit berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan Atmosfir yang memberatkan badan.

'I-ini sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu…' pikir Rena. 'Kenapa ada lagi?"

"_Sepertinya… malam ini akan ada sesuatu yang menarik."_ Ucap seseorang dari belakang Rena.

Rena langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang laki laki menggunakan topeng faceless berwarna putih dan ada setengah sayap kupu-kupu di sebelah kanan topengnya, rambut hitam yang di kincir kuda, tuxedo suit berwarna putih, dan kemeja viru velvet di dalamnya. "S-siapa kau?

"_Ah… maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya."_ Ucap lelaki misterius itu sambil membungkuk ala gentleman. _"My name is Philemon. It's nice to meet you."_

Rena membalas bungkuk. _"My name is Rena Takazuki. Nice to meet you too Philemon-san."_

Philemon tertawa kecil. _"Sepertinya kita akan dekat…"_ Philemon berjalan kearah jendela. _"Apakah kau bisa lihat menara yang tinggi itu?"_

Rena melihat ke luar jendela dan di area Gekkoukan High School terdapat Menara tinggi yang menjulang ke angkasa. "Rasanya aku tidak melihat menara itu tadi siang…"

Philemon pun menatap Wajah Rena dan dibalik topeng tak beremosi dapat dilihat senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. _"Itu… adalah Tartarus, atau yang biasa kusebut 'Tower_ _of Demise'…"_ lalu Philemon menjetikkan jarinya. _"Walau aku ingin banyak berbincang denganmu, sayangnya aku harus pergi." _

satu Kupu-kupu biru muncul dari tubuh Philemon, dua, tiga, empat dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Tubuh Philemon semakin lama semakin menghilang. "Kita akan bertemu lagi..." Philemon membungkuk. "Until then… farewell…"

Kupu-kupu berterbangan keluar jendeladan meninggalkan Rena yang berdiri mematung. "Kenapa dua hari ini aku bertemu orang-orang yang aneh sih?" gumam Rena.

"Kembali ke Minato Cs*

"Woaah… this is cool!" Puji Souji melihat lantai satu tartarus. "Tapi kok disini gak kayak dungeon ya?"

"Ini hanya Lobby jadi disini SEDIKIT ada shadow…" ucap Minato sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Sedikit? Jadi disini kemungkinan ada shadow?" tanya Souji.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "TING TONG! Ya, walau dilantai satu jarang ada Shadow, bukan berarti Shadow tidak datang kesini."

Souji hanya ber-'Oh' ria. Dia melihat tangga besar yang menuju lantai selanjutnya, sebuah jam antik yang disebelah tangga, dan sebuah pintu berwarna biru velvet di sisi kiri lobby.

"Hm?" Akihiko melihat sebuah pintu berwarna hijau di sisi kanan lobby. "Hey, Pintu apa ini?"

Mitsuru lalu mendekati Pintu misterius itu dan memeriksanya dengan seksama. "Tidak ada perangkap…" ucap Mitsuru. "Apa yang kita lakukan 'Leader'?" tanya Mitsuru kearah Minato.

"Eh, aku?" tunjuk Minato ke dirinya sendiri dan semuanya mengangguk. Minato memasukan tangannya ke kantong celana dan berpikir, apakah pintu itu ada jebakannya? Tetapi aku percaya dengan kemampuan analisis persona Mitsuru… tapi jika salah… baiklah it's all or nothing! "Bukalah pintu itu…" suruh Minato.

Mitsuru mentatap Minato dengan serius "Kau yakin?" Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah… Here we go!"

Sesaat mereka membuka pintu itu mereka berada di puncak Tartarus. "The hell…" gumam Akihiko."Where are we?"

"Sepertinya kita di puncak Tartarus, senpai." Ucap Fuuka. "Tapi aku tidak ingat jika diatap lantainya berwarna Emas?"

Sesaat Fuuka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka. LAntai berwarna Emas, sebuah Teleporter, jam antik yang sama seperti di lobby bawah, dan tangga tinggi yang melingkar… tunggu dulu! Tangga! "Hei! Kenapa ada tangga lagi!" teriak Akihiko.

Mitsuru mengambil nafas secepat mungkin, "Sepertinya… Tartarus tidak berhenti disini saja…"

Souji memasang muka bingung. "Ne, senpai… Kenapa kalian kaget? Memangnya dulu nggak begini?"

"Tidak… tidak seharusnya seperti ini…" jawab Minato. "Tapi, aku merasakan firasat buruk…"

Fuuka melihat kesekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Juno menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbahaya. Fuuka menyadari ancaman itu mendekat. "Semuanya! Sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang menuju kesini!" Teriak Fuuka memberitahu.

Semuanya langsung siap siaga mendengar pemberitahuan Fuuka. Mereka melihat kesekeliling saling menutupi titik buta satu sama lain.

DEG DEG!

'A-apa Ini!' pikir Minato.

DEG DEG DEG!

'Hawa membunuh yang besar!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berlendir hitam muncul di depan tangga. Minato dan kawan-kawan langsung berpose gaya bertarung mereka. Sesuatu itu mencoba menarik dirinya dari lantai. Dan setelah beberapa detik Sebuah Shadow muncul dengan toeng yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Minato.

"Semuaya berhati-hati! Dari topengnya… itu topeng Erebus!" Teriak Fuuka.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko kaget setengah mati. "Sial! Kenapa erebus ada disini!" umpat Akihiko. Lalu melihat sebuah shadow yang sama muncul disbelah Shadow yang muncul pertama.

"Tak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus bertarung!" Minato menerjang kearah Shadow yang pertama. Di ayunkannya pedang satu tangannya kearah dua shadow tersebut, tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh tangan hitam yang berasal dari Shadow yang baru muncul. Minato terpental kembali kearah teman-temannya. "Fuuka! Analysis! Akihiko!, Mitsuru, Souji! Direct order! Minako, Protect Fuuka!" suruh Minato dan kembali menerjang Erebus. "Souji ikut aku lawan yang kiri! Mitsuru, Akihiko lawan yang kanan!"

'Aku bisa bertarung dengan kalian!' teriak Minako didalam pikiranya dan didengar oleh Minato. 'Kau masih belum bisa menggunakan personamu jadi kau harus lindungi Fuuka selagi kami bertarung!' jawab Minato sambil menghindari serangan-serangan dari Shadow.

'Tapi…' 'Tidak ada tapi-tapian!' potong Minato sambil mengambil evokernya dari kantongnya. "ORPHEUS!"

Muncullah sebuah persona berkepala seperti manusia dan mempunyai badan robot yang membawa harpa besar di punggungnya. "AGI!" teriak Minato. Orpheus memetik harpanya dan sebuah bola apa menerjang kearah salah satu shadow tetapi api itu hanya memberi rasa sakit yang sedikit untuk Shadow. "Sial!"

*Mitsuru dan Akihiko*

Mitsuru menusuk-nusukkan pedangnya kearah Shadow yang tidak dilawan Minato. Tapi hanya sedikit melukai Shadow itu. 'sial! Apa aku masih terlalu lemah!' Lalu ia menarik pelatuk evokernya di kepala. "ARTEMISIA!" sebuah persona yang memakai topeng berwarna merah dan gaun merah serta membawa cambuk muncul di atas Mitsuru. "BUFULA!" teriak Mitsuru.

Suhu disekitar shadow itu menurun drastis dan dapat dilihat sebuah balok es berukuran sedang menimpa shadow itu. Setelah itu shadow itu membeku.

"Bagus Mitsuru!" puji Akihiko. Dia langusng melakukan kombo-komba petinju. Sebuah jab, Straight, Haymaker, dan diakhiri oleh Uppercut yang kuat. Shadow itu langsung terpental saat Akihiko melakukan Critical Hit-nya. "Masih Belum!" Dengan cepat Akihiko mengambil evokernya dan menarik pelatiknya di dahi. "CAESAR!" muncullah sebuah persona yang menggunakan pakaian kaisar romawi dan didalam dadanya dapat dilihat ada seseorang didalamnya yang membawa Globe bumi di tangan kanannya dan Pedang di tangan kirinya. "ZIONGA!" tiba-tiba dilangit diatas Shadow yang sedang down muncul sebuah kumpulan petir dan langsung menyambar Shadow yang tadi. "Heh! Take that!" ucap Akihiko girang.

"Jangan senang dulu! Shadow itu belum mati!" Teriak Mitsuru. "Dan satu lagi… serangan-serangan kita tadi hanya sedikit melukai dirinya…"

"APA!"

*Minato dan Souji!"

"Izanagi!"

Souji meremas kartu ditangannya. Muncullah sebuah persona yang memakai jubah hitam panjang dan memakai topeng besi serta membawa pedang yang besar. "Zionga(A/N: saya tidak tahu kalau Izanagi bisa atau tidak menggunakan Zionga…)!"

Sama seperti Akihiko petir beukuran sedang menyambar Shadow yang dilawannya. Tetapi yang dilawan hanya luka sedikit. "Sial! Senpai! Bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" teriak Souji sambil berusaha menyabet shadow itu menggunakan stik golf.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan…" pikir Minato dengan keras. 'Aku harus menunggu hasil analisis Fuuka… jadi hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan!' "Souji! Full Asault!" teriak Minato ke Souji memberitahukan taktiknya.

Souji mengangguk dan langsung menerjang melupakan pertahanan dengan satu pikiran… Serang. "SPINNING DRIVER!*" Souji berputar putar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan stik golfnya. Setelah berada di depan musuh dia berhenti berputar dan mengayunkan stik golfnya. Dengan dibantu oleh gaya ayun sehabis berputar-putar kekuatan serangan biasa Souji bertambah 2X lipat dan alhasil Shadow itu terpental dan mendapat damage lumayan besar. "Hosh… Hosh… Heh berhasil…" ucap Souji.

Minato yang melihat serangan Souji tersenyum dan langsung menyerang Shadow yang sudah recover dari serangan Souji. Minato mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas Shadow itu tetapi shadow itu memukul perut Minato dan membuatnya menjatuhkan pedang yang sudah diayunkan dan terlempar dari atap tartarus. Minato langsung berdiri dan memakai sarung tangan yang di ambil dari Mitsuru. "Rasakan ini!" teriak Minato. Minato memberikan shadow itu sebuah straight yang keras ke topeng shadow tersebut.

"Minato-kun!" panggil Fuuka lewat transciever di telinga Minato. "Para Shadow itu tidak lemah dengan apa-apa! Berhati-hatilah!" Lalu Minato melihat shadow itu sedang membuka mulut yang ada dibawah topengnya. Dan sinar berwarna hijau bersinar dari dalam mulutnya. "Awas Minato-kun!" teriak Fuuka.

Dari mulut Shadow itu keluar bola berwarna hijau dengan cepatnya kearah Minato. Bola itu mengenai tubuh Minato. Rasa sakit itu terasa seperti terkena… tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti sakit…

"Ugh… rasanya seperti terkena Megidola…" gumam Minato sambil melihat bercak darah dirinya di sarung tangannya.

"Senpai!" Teriak Souji."Kau!" Souji langsung menyerang shadow itu "SPINNING DRIVER!" sebelum stik golfnya menyentuh tubuh shadow, serangannya ditahan oleh shadow yang lain. "Apa!"

Shadow yang menahan serangan SOuji langsung menghilang dan topengnya hancur terbelah dua. "Bagaimana Mungkin!" Minato melihat Akihiko dan Mitsuru pingsan di tanah dengan luka yang lumayan parah. "Akihiko! Mitsuru!" teriak Minato menunggu respon dari mereka berdua. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan Minato menatap Shadow yang belum menghilang.

"KAU! MATILAH KAU!" teriak Minato. Matanya yang abu-abu berubah menjadi warna emas dan langsung menerjang kearah Shadow itu.

"BRAWLER STYLE!" Minato memukul shadow itu dengan Straight berkali-kali. "GATLING FIST!" Shadow itu terpental dan menghilang dengan topeng yang tercerai berai.

"Hosh… Hosh… berhasil…" Mata Minato kembali menjadi abu-abu lalu menjatuhkan dirli ke pantatnya. Tiba-tiba dari tangga turunlah seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Hehe…Seperti yang diharapkan dari 'Sang Penyelamat'…"

A/N: Cliff Hanger! Haha! I love it! Bagaimana tentang battlenya? Bagus? Biasa? Atau jelek? Yah maklum masih belum terlalu bisa memberikan battle yang bagus… dan sekali lagi maaf karena keterlambatan update. Soalnya gara-gara sekolah saya nggak bisa mengerjakan fic ini dan yang lain. Maaf atas kesalahan penulisan kata. Dan tolong Review ya! Saya juga akan menampilkan Minato yang ada di Fic saya di DA. Tunggu aja ya! Dan di profil saya ada poll tentang siapa yang ingin ditonjollin di fic ini nih! Makasih ya! Totaloo~

Omake:

"SPINNING DRIVE!" Souji berputar-putar sambil mengayunkan stik golfnya. Dan tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa berhenti dan makah berputar-putar terus sampai tepi tartarus dan jatuh. "GYAAAA!" Para shadow dan Teman-tmannya hanya sweat drop.

Attack description:

-Spinning Drive: Berputar-putar ke arah lawan sambil mengayunkan senjata untuk menambah gaya ayunan. Saat didepan musuh tubuh berhenti berputar tetapii gunakan gaya yang sudah dikumpulkan ke senjata dan ayunkan kemusuh.

-Brawler style: Gatling fist: Pukul berkali-kali mush dengan cepat keaqrah tubuh atau wajah dan diakhiri dengan haymaker ke arah wajah. Sangat cocok untuk orang yang menggunakan southpaw.


	11. Pengunguman

I'm sorry to tell you that this story discontinued. If you want to make an **adaption** to this story please tell me and sorry for this sudden exclamation.

Or if you want to continue it please tell me.

T.T.D:

Varianto A


End file.
